<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by fuseboxmusebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051272">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuseboxmusebox/pseuds/fuseboxmusebox'>fuseboxmusebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Insecurity, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot, Romance, Self-Doubt, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuseboxmusebox/pseuds/fuseboxmusebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing was very strange. Someone other than her friends actually finding her dumb jokes funny. Laughing and joking in a coffee shop with a total stranger. It was weird. But she liked it. And there was a very small and terrifying chance, she realised, that if she let it happen she could start to like <i>him,</i> too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie &amp; Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On a Wednesday in a Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo my lovelies!! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I present to you the following: The Coffee Shop AU that absolutely nobody asked for. I had a lot of fun with this first chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**********</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>On a Wednesday in a café, </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I watched it begin again… </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p><br/>
“HOLLY, ” the loud and distinct voice of Chelsea ran through the London apartment, “PRIYA AND LUCAS ARE HERE.” </p>
<p>Holly let out a sigh of relief and shut the lid of her laptop containing a blank document, and went to greet her saviours of the evening. </p>
<p>“Holy shit!” She said as a way of greeting. “Lucas, you’re alive!” </p>
<p>“Obviously.” The man in question rolled his eyes as Holly went to join everyone on the sofa. “Priya dragged me here to “hang out” because she’s bored.” </p>
<p>“Oh don’t act like you don’t want to be here, too. None of us have seen you in a literal decade.” Priya said, defensively. </p>
<p>“I haven’t even known you a decade.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, and isn’t that a blessing.” Holly remarked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“No, but seriously, where have you been?” Chelsea piped up from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor.</p>
<p>Lucas raised an eyebrow at her, either at her question or her seating arrangement. “Contrary to what you may believe, I do have a life outside of being friends with the three of you.” </p>
<p>At this statement, Priya, Chelsea and Holly all let out a collective gasp of outrage, resulting in Lucas rolling his eyes again. </p>
<p>The four of them had been friends since their first year of university where they were placed in the same Halls of Residence. Chelsea did an Interior Design course while Priya did Marketing, Lucas did Physiotherapy and Holly studied Music. </p>
<p>A couple of years had passed since the four of them graduated and Holly had recently decided to go back to do her Masters. They were an odd combination of people and if they hadn’t met each other on that first day, they probably would never have been friends. Lucas claims that he still has doubts after five years. </p>
<p>Holly shot an incredulous look at Lucas. “If by “life” you mean the she-devil, then I’d say Priya did you a service.” Priya and Chelsea both nodded in agreement while Lucas narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“She’s not that bad.” The girls exchanged a look but decided to drop it. For now. The topic of Lucas’ current girlfriend was a difficult one. It wasn't that they hated her, it was more that they didn't understand what he saw in her. Because they hated her.</p>
<p>Changing the subject, Priya turned to smirk at Holly. “Speaking of relationships, how did the date go last night?”</p>
<p>Holly didn’t respond, she simply shook her head at her friend, indicating that she very-much-so did <em> not </em> want to relive it. </p>
<p>“That bad, huh?”</p>
<p>For the past month or so, Priya had been trying to get Holly back onto the dating scene by setting her up on random blind dates. Last night was someone she knew from her work at an estate agents.</p>
<p>“Priya, all he did was talk about his cat.” She complained miserably.</p>
<p>“Aw but that’s cute though!” Chelsea gushed, ever the cat-lady. “Did you tell him about Gus Gus?” </p>
<p>“No, I couldn’t get a word in edge-ways.”</p>
<p>“Shame. I would have loved to have heard about it, though!” </p>
<p>Holly blinked at her best friend and roommate and turned back to Priya. “There we go. Set him up with Chelsea next time, maybe she can date him instead.” She smiled innocently. Priya pouted at her but was determined this wasn’t the end of her mission. </p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything else, the occupants in the room heard a loud <em> meow</em>. As if sensing he was being talked about before, Holly and Chelsea’s white fluffy cat Gus Gus had wandered into the room. And proceeded to jump on Lucas’ lap who, opposite of Chelsea, was coincidentally <em> not </em> a cat person.</p>
<p>According to Chelsea, no apartment was complete without a cat so when her and Holly decided to move in together, they took it upon themselves to convince their landlord to let them adopt the ball of fluff they respectfully named after the mouse in Disney’s <em>Cinderella</em>. The two weren’t allowed to do much with the open-plan flat but Gus Gus fit right in right in with the embroidered cushions and minimalist decor. </p>
<p>Chelsea tilted her head to the side, her blonde bob falling with it as she watched Lucas hesitantly stroke his white fur.</p>
<p>“I still find it weird how he likes you.” The cat in question didn’t seem to like anyone except for Chelsea. Even Holly had a love-hate relationship with him.</p>
<p>“The feeling isn’t mutual.” He responded despite still stroking him. Suddenly, he turned to frown at Holly. </p>
<p>“What?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you say you had an assignment due in a couple of days?” </p>
<p>Holly groaned at her friend. “Didn’t I also say you needed to stop being such a buzzkill?” </p>
<p>Lucas was labelled as the sensible one of the group, purely because he constantly felt the need to keep the girls on track and out of trouble. Sometimes it worked.</p>
<p>“I’m going to Starbucks tomorrow. I’ll do it then, okay?” She sighed. Her ability to compromise was the reason Lucas’ agenda sometimes did <em> not </em> work.</p>
<p>Before he could open his mouth to respond, an idea flashed in Priya’s mind like a light bulb and her face lit up, mischief shining in her brown eyes. She gave Lucas and Chelsea a look that said<em> be quiet and go with me on this</em>.</p>
<p>“I found a coffee shop the other day, a few streets over. They sell really good homemade stuff. You should go there instead.” </p>
<p>Holly’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why?” </p>
<p>“No reason, honestly. Just supporting small businesses rather than large corporations that don’t pay taxes.” She shrugged. Not a complete lie but not a hundred percent honesty, either.</p>
<p>Holly stared at Priya for a moment, trying to find the lie to call her out on. When she came up blank, she turned to do the same to Chelsea and Lucas. The former didn’t appear to be listening and the latter was still preoccupied with the cat he apparently “hated.” Deciding to let it slide, she nodded hesitantly and left to use the bathroom.</p>
<p>Hearing the door close, Chelsea turned to talk to Priya, while Lucas watched them expectantly. </p>
<p>“Haven’t you been there a few times before the other day?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you say one of the Baristas was cute and funny?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“You’re sly, Priya.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The two grinned at each other, on the same page about the next attempt to set their friend up with someone. </p>
<p>Lucas piped up from where he was watching them go back and forth like a tennis match. “If this goes wrong, you’re taking full responsibility. I’m having nothing to do with it.”</p>
<p>Priya smirked at him and winked. “If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me, whether you played a part or not.” </p>
<p>Lucas rolled his eyes for the third time that evening. </p>
<p>
  <b>**********</b>
</p>
<p>The next morning, a few streets over from Holly and Chelsea’s apartment, Bobby McKenzie watched in amusement as his co-worker fought with a rowdy teenager. </p>
<p>“All I'm saying, mate, is that the sign says the muffins are £1.20 and isn't the customer always right?” </p>
<p>“That's a myth that is clearly being proven to be wrong right now. They're £1.20 <em> each </em> and you want two of them.” She held out a hand. “Pay up or piss off.” </p>
<p>The customer opened his mouth to make another argument and Bobby snorted. Lottie kicked his leg under the counter, which only made him laugh more. </p>
<p>“Mr. Jenkins would have let it slide.” The kid complained while placing the other half of the change into her waiting hand. </p>
<p>“Well, <em> mate</em>, Mr. Jenkins isn't here, so you have to deal with me. Your worst nightmare.” She grinned, shutting the till draw. “Have a shitty day!”</p>
<p>The teenager sulked away and after a few moments, Bobby was able to pull himself together. </p>
<p>“Has anyone ever told you that you give atrocious customer service?” He asked while wiping the tears from his eyes. </p>
<p>“He deserved it. And I didn't see you stepping in to help.” Lottie bit back. </p>
<p>“I was intrigued to see if you'd give up and just punch him.”</p>
<p>“It would have been justified. Little shit.” She grumbled the last two words angrily. </p>
<p>“How have you not been fired yet?” Bobby asked, amusement still very much present in his voice. </p>
<p>“Because Harvey's never here to see anything. He just makes dumb business decisions from a distance. Like hiring Gary bloody Rennell.”</p>
<p>“Are you ever gonna stop being bitter about that?”</p>
<p>“<em>No.</em>” Lottie responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clearly agitated, she picked up a spray and cloth and left Bobby behind the counter as she moved to wipe down tables.</p>
<p>Harvey Jenkins was the owner of The Brew &amp; Bake and was someone that could only be described as a terrible manager. Semi-retired and never present, Bobby and Lottie were constantly left to fend for themselves after the majority of the staff quit. It was hard to adjust but they worked well together and the two had found a happy medium. Until a couple of months ago. When Harvey thought he was doing them a favour by hiring Gary Rennell. </p>
<p>The problem Bobby had was that he got along really well with Lottie and Gary but they didn't seem to get along with each other. He wasn't a complete idiot. He knew there was a history there but he was also slightly scared of how defensive Lottie can be, so he elected not to pry. No gossip was worth the loss of his life, thank you very much. Instead, he became the mediator. He hadn't had the chance to meet many people since moving to London from Glasgow so Bobby was left trying to keep the peace between his two current best friends. </p>
<p>Lottie returned a short while later and helped Bobby fill the dishwasher. Weekdays could be really quiet sometimes and a slow morning was an indication of how the rest of the day would go. It seemed this particular Wednesday was going to fall under that category. </p>
<p>“You know,” Bobby began hesitantly. “There'd be a really great dynamic around here if you two would get over whatever issues you have with each other.”</p>
<p>Lottie didn't say anything but she shot him a warning glare that said <em> shut the hell up or I </em> will <em> punch you. </em></p>
<p>Bobby sighed and dropped it for the time being. It wasn't his first attempt at resolving the conflict and it certainly wouldn't be his last. </p>
<p>He moved away from her, partially for his own safety but also to clean the sink when the bell to the coffee shop rang out, signalling a customer. </p>
<p>Not turning around, he addressed Lottie. “Could you get that one, Loz?”</p>
<p>“I don't know, I think you should.” She smirked. </p>
<p>Hearing the mischief in her voice he looked at her. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I'm your wingwoman and she's cute. Orange seats at the back; go take her order.” She subtly nodded in the direction she was referring to but Bobby refused to give her the satisfaction of looking. </p>
<p>“Since when are you my wingwoman?”</p>
<p>“Since you told me the other day that you've not been on a date in nearly a year which is, honestly, just <em>sad</em>.”</p>
<p>She wasn't lying. Bobby hadn't had much luck when it came to women and a couple of bad experiences initially had him giving up. Girls had a habit of friendzoning him because he was “too nice.” He winced involuntarily. Lottie telling it like it is wasn't uncommon but the truth still hurt. </p>
<p>The door opened again and an elderly couple came in and found their seats closer to the counter. </p>
<p>Lottie raised an eyebrow. “I'll deal with these two, go and get her order. And preferably her phone number.” </p>
<p>“You do know you're not my boss, right?”</p>
<p>“Maybe not here but I've decided I'm in charge of your life now, since you're doing such an awful job.” She walked away to approach the couple. </p>
<p>Bobby rolled his eyes and started towards the seats at the back, wondering if he had solid grounds to get his best friend fired. </p>
<p>
  <b>**********</b>
</p>
<p>Trudging down a cold and dreary London street, early on a Wednesday morning was not Holly’s idea of fun. Especially considering the work she had to do when she reached her destination. She’d taken Priya up on her recommendation, which she might regret later, but the coffee shop she was heading to was much closer to her apartment than what Starbucks was. And she was never one to say no to homemade pastries and cake. </p>
<p>Entering the building, she was hit with a wave of warmth that she was so grateful for. Not only did it come from the central heating but also the cafés atmosphere. While the walls were painted with a plain off-white, they were neatly decorated with colourful abstract pictures, and a few tables lined up against them. Holly’s attention turned to the far end of the room, where there was orange cushioned seating and light-wood round tables. The place was bright but also welcoming. Ignoring a pair of bickering co-workers, she made her way to the back seats where she could be out of the way and hopefully free of any distractions and pulled out her laptop, notebook and pens. She stared at them while removing her jacket and began wondering where the hell to begin with this essay. A couple of minutes later, she was pulled out of her thoughts by a thick Scottish accent.</p>
<p>“Anything I can get you?” Holly looked up and was met with the face of one of the coffee shop’s Baristas who was, quite frankly, unreasonably attractive. His hair was styled in messy dreadlocks and his golden skin matched well with his lively caramel eyes and kind smile. <em> So much for no distractions</em>. Unable to stop herself, Holly’s eyes drifted to his name badge. Bobby. </p>
<p>Realising she should probably stop checking him out and say something soon, she mentally slapped herself and met his eyes again. </p>
<p>“Yeah, listen. I have an assignment due in less than three days that I haven’t started yet. Because I’m an idiot and I make bad life choices,” she paused her long-winded explanation to shift slightly so she was angling more towards him. “I’m probably going to be here a while so what I need from you is to just keep the tea, coffee and food coming.” She gave him an innocent smile that made him think that she was anything but. “Do we have an understanding?” </p>
<p>Bobby raised an eyebrow in amusement at her rambling, deciding already that he was probably going to like this girl. “I hear you, Lass. Do you want me to just go to the nearest hospital and steal an IV? We could feed it to you through a drip?” </p>
<p>Holly let out a laugh, her warm eyes lighting up at the opportunity for banter. “Could you? That would be <em> wonderful</em>.” </p>
<p>“Of course. We’re all about good customer service here.” He replied, unable to stop himself from grinning. </p>
<p>“Good to know.”</p>
<p>“Although I might get into trouble for feuling what I imagine is a caffeine addiction?” </p>
<p>“Hey,” She lifted her arms in surrender “I won’t tell if you don’t.” <em> Jesus Christ</em>, Holly thought. Was she <em> flirting? </em></p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered. What happens in The Brew &amp; Bake, stays in The Brew &amp; Bake.” </p>
<p>The Barista winked at her, causing a light blush to make its way to her cheeks. She blamed the contrast of coming into the warmth from the cold autumn air. <em> Pull yourself together.</em></p>
<p>The two of them looked at each other for a moment, humour dancing in their eyes and smiles still on their lips. Before it got too awkward, Bobby cleared his throat and averted his gaze.</p>
<p>“Coffee?”</p>
<p>Holly blinked, snapping herself out of it, and let out an awkward chuckle. “Yes, please.” </p>
<p>As he walked away, she turned her attention back to the table, still smiling slightly until she realised something. Sighing heavily and picking up her phone, she sent a quick text to Priya<em>.</em></p>
<p>“<em>I</em><em> hate you.” </em></p>
<p>The response came almost instantly. <em> “You’re welcome.”</em></p>
<p>
  <b>**********</b>
</p>
<p>It took Holly a grand total of two hours to give up. Which, for her, was actually a pretty good record. Granted, she didn't work for those two hours straight and frequently became side-tracked but that wasn't the point. It was a common occurrence for her and everyone joked that she had the attention span of a goldfish. They were not wrong. She'd fidget in her seat, do a bit of work, pick up her phone, do a bit more work. At one point she liked Lucas’ most recent Instagram photo which resulted in an immediate message from him telling her to put her phone down and focus. The nerve. </p>
<p>Holly's laptop had shifted to the side and her head was resting on her arms that were crossed over on the table. Why exactly did she think it was a good idea to go back to university? It sounded great at the time but it was clearly a lapse in judgement as she must have forgotten how torturous theory assignments were. </p>
<p>She heard the sound of a throat clearing from opposite her. She knew it was the Barista who had been back and forth from her table all morning, currently trying to get her attention. The same Barista that played no part in distracting her from her work. Absolutely not. No ma'am. Why would anyone think that? </p>
<p>“You know, the funny thing about coffee is that it usually helps keep people awake.” He remarked casually. Holly slowly lifted her head, only to see him sat in the chair opposite, smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“The funny thing about music theory is that it usually helps send people to sleep.” she retorted in a monotonous voice, portraying the sheer boredom that she was feeling. “When you go and steal from the hospital, could you grab me a pillow and blanket, too?”</p>
<p>Bobby’s smirk shifted into a grin. “I'll write a shopping list. Do you want anything else while I'm there?” </p>
<p>“Sedatives.” She said, deadpan. He laughed which caused her lips to twitch upwards involuntarily. She shifted and sat up straight in her chair, considering him for a moment. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the Australian accent of Bobby's co-worker cut through the empty coffee shop. </p>
<p>“Oh what the hell do <em> you </em> want?” </p>
<p>Holly tilted her head at Bobby, questioningly and he sighed. </p>
<p>“Lottie and Gary,” he explained, “they're always like this.” Turning around in his seat with a disappointed look on his face, he addressed the pair. “Would it kill you two to get along?”</p>
<p>Lottie looked at Bobby for a second and turned to the bearded blonde man, Gary with a fake smile plastered on her face, voice dripping with sarcasm. </p>
<p>“Oh my God. Gary. It is <em> so </em> nice to see you here on your day off. How ar-” she cut herself off, her smile falling into a serious expression. “No, I'm sorry, I can't. My soul is physically burning.”</p>
<p>Gary snorted and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. “Bold of you to assume you have one.” </p>
<p>Bobby, who evidently acted as the buffer between the two, interrupted before things could escalate further. “Gary, your paycheck’s in the back. I'd go get it and leave, before she starts throwing shit.” </p>
<p>Lottie grinned maliciously at Gary and the man in question rolled his eyes and went to do just that. </p>
<p>Seemingly satisfied that he managed to diffuse the bomb that was two of his friends, he turned around again to resume his conversation with a very amused Holly. </p>
<p>“What's the deal with those two?” She asked, trying to stifle her laughter. </p>
<p>“Honestly, I have no idea.”</p>
<p>“You haven't asked?”</p>
<p>Bobby looked at her like she was crazy. “No, I value my life.” Holly chuckled at him. </p>
<p>“It's because of them that I've made some mental notes for when I open my own coffee shop one day. The first is to not hire anybody who knows anyone else employed there. The second is to have a better name.” </p>
<p>“The Brew &amp; Bake isn't so bad.” She remarked. </p>
<p>“It's boring though,” he shrugged. “I want something funnier.”</p>
<p>“Or punnier.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” he pointed at her. “You get it.”</p>
<p>Holly winked. “I have a chai’d and true method of understanding people.” </p>
<p>Apparently that one terrible pun was enough to send Bobby into a fit of laughter, which confused her to no end. His laughter was contagious though and she ended up joining in. </p>
<p>“I like that one.” </p>
<p>She was very conscious of the fact that she'd been talking to this guy all day but had yet to let her name slip.</p>
<p>“I tell you what, you can use it. Just make sure to copyright Holly Kennedy yeah?” </p>
<p>“Well if your music career fails, you could always be my business partner.” He suggested with a grin, taking a mental note of the name she just dropped. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank God. My parents will be relieved to hear I have a back-up plan.” </p>
<p>“McKenzie and Kennedy.” He nodded at the sound of it. </p>
<p>“McKennedy and Co.” Holly said with a grin and Bobby laughed again. </p>
<p>
  <b>**********</b>
</p>
<p>Throughout the afternoon, the two fell into a bit of a pattern. Bobby would disappear to help Lottie out and Holly would get back to working. When things went quiet again, he'd rejoin her at her table. She'd never admit it to anyone but while her new friend was a distraction, he also kept her motivated to do as much work as she could while he was away so she could enjoy his company later. </p>
<p>Around 5pm, Bobby had disappeared to cash up the till and Holly's phone rang with an incoming call from Chelsea. </p>
<p>“Babe, are you still at that café?” The excited voice of her best friend was heard upon answering. </p>
<p>“Just finishing up. They're closing soon, why?”</p>
<p>“Well Priya rang me and she had a great idea!”</p>
<p>“You have my attention.” A great idea from Priya always ended up being the opposite, the next day. </p>
<p>“A girl's night out!” Chelsea gushed. <em> There it is. </em>“We haven't been out in <em> so </em> long and I know you have a class at 9am tomorrow but it'll be really fun and you won't regret it!”</p>
<p>“Oh, hun, I absolutely <em> will </em> regret it. But count me in - I'll be home soon.” </p>
<p>Ending the call, she began gathering up her stuff and took the half empty mug of tea to the counter, where Lottie was finishing tidying. She stopped immediately as she saw Holly approaching. </p>
<p>“Oh, hey, we haven't officially met. Bobby was hogging all the attention. I'm Lottie.”</p>
<p>“Holly.” She responded. </p>
<p>“I know.” Lottie smirked. “I heard a lot about you when my dear friend decided to bless me with his assistance.” <em> Wait what? </em>“Anyway, what can I do for you, Holly?”</p>
<p>Holly was suddenly feeling very awkward. “Err, I was just wondering if you had a take-away cup? Unfinished tea is a sin.” </p>
<p>Lottie smiled and took the mug away from her just as Bobby returned from the back office. </p>
<p>“You off?” He asked, almost sounding disappointed. </p>
<p>“Yep. Got some more questionable decisions to make with questionable people.” She couldn't help but also feel slightly dejected. “I'll probably be back soon. I never did finish that essay.”</p>
<p>“Shocker,” he winked, “I'll keep the back table reserved for you.”</p>
<p>Holly laughed for the millionth time that day. “You and that customer service. Top notch stuff.”</p>
<p>“I try.”</p>
<p>Lottie had returned and handed the cup over to her, watching the exchange with intrigue. </p>
<p>Holly smiled at the two of them and walked out of the warmth, into the cold evening air. </p>
<p>Making her way back home, she began thinking about the day's events. More specifically a certain someone that made her day more bearable. The whole thing was very strange. Someone other than her friends actually finding her dumb jokes funny. Laughing and joking with a total stranger in a coffee shop. It was weird. But she liked it. And there was a very small and terrifying chance, she realised, that if she let it happen she could start to like <em> him</em>, too. Bobby was funny and friendly and they seemed to click despite only meeting that day. <em> Yes</em>, she decided. <em> A terrifying thought, indeed. </em> </p>
<p>She was nearly back at the flat when she finished what was left of her drink, and was about to drop it into the nearby bin when she stopped dead, noticing something. Scrawled on the side of the cup was a phone number. She didn’t need to think twice about whose phone number it was and there was absolutely nothing she could do about the small smile that made its way to her lips. Knowing that she needed to get home soon, she dropped it into the bin. But not before snapping a photo of it. </p>
<p>
  <b>**********</b>
</p>
<p>“So…” Lottie began, looking at Bobby with a shit-eating grin on her face. “You two were getting along well.” </p>
<p>Bobby didn’t want to give her any new material to gloat or tease him about so he just carried on putting the chairs on the table and hummed in agreement. Lottie apparently wasn’t finished though. </p>
<p>“Did she say when she’ll be back?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“That’s interesting.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she’ll text you.” She said, casually.</p>
<p>Bobby nearly dropped the chair he was lifting. “What?”</p>
<p>Lottie shrugged, smirking. “That coffee cup? I may or may not have written your number on it.”</p>
<p>He stared at his best friend, panic evident on his face. Forget getting her fired. Bobby was now wondering if he had the grounds to get her killed. </p>
<p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conversational Hangover Cures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi... I'm so sorry for not updating this. Life kinda kicked me in the face and I lost all my motivation. Happy December, everyone! I hope this update makes up for the 3 month delay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m not being dramatic,” Holly said, trudging into the living room, “but I think I might be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly was completely correct in predicting that she wasn’t going to make it to her 9am class. In fact, none of the girls made it to where they were supposed to be that day. Priya was laying face down on the sofa; Chelsea was still wearing her clothes from the night before and Holly was convinced she was dead and currently in hell. There was no other explanation for the way she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m not dead, then this is definitely how I die.” Priya mumbled, her voice muffled by the cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly collapsed into a heap on the floor, groaning all the way because of her pounding head. In an ideal world, she would have no plans to move for the rest of the day but Chelsea, who was suffering a lot less as usual, had other ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, let's go for coffee.” She said, as if it wouldn't be the hardest thing in the world to leave the flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are joking, right?” Priya asked Chelsea as Holly stared at her like she'd grown a second head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You agreed last night.” She responded, defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We agreed to a lot of things last night.” Holly muttered from where she was still slumped on the floor. “Like Tequila.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time.” Priya said with a whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya and Chelsea would never admit to the little conspiracy they had between them when they invited Holly out that night and, as far as they were concerned, they’re intentions were entirely pure. If you ignore the part where they simply wanted to get their friend to open up about how she was feeling in regards to her non-existent love-life. Unfortunately for them, Holly knew how to dodge a serious conversation so while they were sitting around the table in their favourite cocktail bar, they realised the night would only end the way those nights always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What started at university continued into adulthood. Some people (that went by the name of Lucas), would say that the girls got along a little too well. While the three of them had vastly different personalities, there was one thing they have always agreed on - if you didn’t get completely shitfaced on a night out, did you really go on a night out? Knowing they’d regret it the next day, Lucas would always try to talk them out of it, with no success. Eventually he stopped trying to get involved after learning that it’s physically impossible for one guy to look after three incredibly drunk girls. Holly, Priya and Chelsea never learned from their tendencies to go overboard and the previous night was hardly any different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, the co-conspirators probably should have foreseen the direction in which this night was going to go and invited Lucas out with them. That might have helped accomplish their goal, as he always had a way of getting through to Holly when nobody else could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly, however, somehow managed to set her pride aside long enough to recall the details of the unproductive events in the coffee shop. Against her better judgment, she told them about the barista who she now had the phone number of, much to the excitement of her best friends - who were insisting she text </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Hol.” Chelsea’s pleading voice cut across the loud music of the bar, the neon lights illuminating the pure giddiness on her face. “It’ll be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly couldn’t help but raise a skeptical eyebrow at her flatmate. She truly loved Chelsea but sometimes her positive, can-do attitude was a little much to deal with. Most of the time the two of them balanced each other out perfectly - Holly helped Chelsea to be a little more grounded while the bubbly girl brought a little more light and optimism into her friend’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirya, who was sat on Chelsea’s side of the table, looked between them and proceeded to do what she did best by acting as the middle ground. She reached across to place her hand gently on top of Holly’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” she started, keeping her voice soft but loud enough for her to hear over the noisy atmosphere, “it seems to me like you and that guy really got along today so what’s the issue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly didn’t respond but Priya could see enough apprehension in her face to want to push a tiny bit further, if only to get her to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the point she and Chelsea were trying to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe it to yourself to get to know this person. You can’t hold yourself back forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chelsea nodded from beside Priya. “Yeah, especially considering your only </span>
  <em>
    <span>decent</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship was with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was promptly interrupted by a loud cough coming from Priya, who shook her head. Normally, Chelsea speaking her mind was greatly appreciated and provided endless amounts of entertainment for the group. But there were other times, like now, where that was not the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you for that Chels.” Holly said, rolling her eyes. “And as always, I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>not drunk enough for this conversation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya and Chelsea exchanged a look as Holly proceeded to become very interested in her drink. Unbeknownst to the others at the table, Holly was using the distraction to try and process what they'd just said. She knew they were right, of course. They were always right, but that didn't always mean they had to know it. Holly frequently had a hard time letting people in. Because letting people in means you're opening yourself up to the possibility of getting hurt. While that may not always be the end result for everyone, so far it was the result of the experiences </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, her thoughts drifted back to the funny barista with the nice smile and endearing accent. In the space of a few hours he'd managed to get her to laugh and joke and he'd wormed his way into her mind without even realising it. Combining the thoughts of Bobby McKenzie and Priya’s words, Holly was now struck with the question of whether relationships really </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be that easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Holly didn't know whether to frown or smile but she was cut off from her thoughts as Priya suddenly froze, looking over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. Bitch alert. Ten o'clock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frowning it was, apparently.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Are you joking? Who's with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Emily, I think.” Priya shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly refrained from turning around lest they caught the attention of the bitch in question. If she wasn't drunk enough for an open and honest conversation with her best friends, then she was in no position for a confrontation with the one girl she severely disliked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's unfortunate.” Chelsea sighed. “I kind of like her. It's a shame about the company she keeps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if the previous conversation never happened as Holly smirked at Chelsea’s words. Her best friend always tried to be the nicest person she could be but if she didn't like someone then you certainly knew about it. It was one of the few similarities the two girls shared. Underneath all the dry humour and sarcastic exterior, Holly wasn't considered a particularly mean person. There were a select few people, however, that had a remarkable ability to rub her up the wrong way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirk turning into a grin, she picked up her phone from the table and started typing out a message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling at?” Chelsea asked, clearly hoping she'd given in and decided to text Bobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it so happened, that was not the case. “Nothing, I'm texting Em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saying what? She's literally over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Blink if you need help’.” Holly read out in her signature deadpan voice. Priya choked slightly on her drink as she and Chelsea laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To hell with the attention, they simultaneously looked over to where Emily glanced at her now-lit phone. When she caught sight of the trio, it was clear she was trying really hard to stifle an amused smile, sending the girls into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long later that the three were interrupted from their light conversation by the source of their humour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are ridiculous.” Holly, Chelsea and Priya glanced over and chuckled once more at an amused Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being serious, babe.” Holly said with a wink. “If you ever want to move away from the dark side, hit us up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily shook her head but the girls could tell she was thoroughly enjoying this. “I've said it before, I'll say it again. She's not that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Chelsea’s quick, basic response sent the group laughing again, but the fun died down pretty quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies.” Came the fake, cheerful greeting from the girl that had appeared by Emily's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake.” Holly rolled her eyes, not even attempting to mask the annoyance or plaster a fake smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes slightly at Holly's tone, Blake considered the group seated around the table for a moment, taking note of a particular absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas not able to make it?” She asked innocently. Holly glared at her, knowing full well what she was doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Innocent, my arse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would know.” Priya remarked. “We've hardly seen him since you dug your claws into him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that the girls didn't see eye-to-eye with Blake was a bit of an understatement. Around five months prior to where they sat at the cocktail bar, Lucas had introduced his best friends to his new girlfriend. What he was sure would be a fun and welcoming experience for her, very quickly turned into a night of sarcastic comebacks and significant looks exchanged between Chelsea, Holly and Priya. Some people are good at reading others and Lucas’ friends, from the get-go, knew that his girlfriend wasn't as sweet as she pretended to be. Unfortunately, Lucas was still blindsighted by the Brunette bombshell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd met Emily soon after, with Blake bringing her along to future get-togethers in an attempt to feel more comfortable. The plan backfired as the girl with light brown hair and a permanent half smirk on her face, immediately got along with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake scoffed at Priya. “Clearly he's just realising who’s more worthy of his time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Evidently having enough of the chit-chat, Blake moved to leave, tossing her hair behind her shoulder as she left. Emily followed but not before giving the girls a sympathetic look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three different reactions happened in the few seconds that followed. Holly let out a snort of laughter, just grateful the exchange ended as quickly as it came; Priya continued to glare at her retreating figure and Chelsea absentmindedly stirred her drink with a slight frown on her face. Noticing that she had, for some reason, taken what Blake said to heart, Priya and Holly glanced at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shots?” The former suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the girl's living room, Chelsea was fighting to get the other two up and raring to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of I am not moving from this sofa do you not seem to understand?” Priya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The part where you said you're not moving from this sofa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly didn't particularly want to go out either but even she had to admit that watching the pair bicker back and forth from her space on the light grey carpet was highly amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not off the hook either.” Chelsea said, turning to her. “Get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I'm so comfy down here.” Holly smiled innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you're not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really wasn't but she knew exactly where Chelsea wanted to go to get said coffee and was not prepared to deal with that today.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may interrupt,” Priya raised an arm from where she was laying. “I have an idea that you're gonna love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly and Chelsea waited expectantly, the latter with a hand on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go and get us coffee and we'll stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” “No.” They both responded simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holly, you need to get up anyway, you have an assignment to finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say, Lucas, you make a very convincing Chelsea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chelsea rolled her eyes in a way that made Holly realise what a terrible influence she'd had on her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, be quiet. You can either get dressed and come with me, or you can simply admit that the only reason you don't want to come is because you don't want your new </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see you in this atrocious state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya let out a quiet “ooooh” as Holly paused. If there was one thing the girls knew about her, it was that she never turned down a challenge. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Chelsea was as sly as Priya when she wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at each other for a moment, Holly with narrowed eyes and Chelsea with her head tilted to the side. The former struggled with the weight of the ultimatum until she caved. Exactly like Chelsea knew she would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She pulled herself up from the floor to go and get changed when she felt the need to clarify. “But Bobby has nothing to do with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Jan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh piss off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Chelsea was successful in manipulating Holly to accompany her to the Brew &amp; Bake, it was an entirely different situation regarding Priya. By the time they’d gotten into more suitable clothes and made themselves much more presentable (which, of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>had nothing to do with Bobby), Priya had fallen asleep again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That girl is gonna be in physical pain when she wakes up.” Chelsea commented as the two made their way to the coffee shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in physical pain </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Holly said, “a little neck and backache isn’t going to make much of a difference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what the big deal is. She looked like she wanted to eat me alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame her. You’re a freak of nature.” She casually remarked, shoving her hands into her pocket and failing to warm them up. Holly didn’t really think about it when she picked up her black leather jacket on the way out the door. It was the beginning of November and yet she was still forgetting about the rapid change in temperature. </span>
</p><p><span>“What is </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> supposed to mean?!” </span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span><span>“Exactly what I said.” Holly replied as the girls reached the door to their destination. She turned back to Chelsea before pulling it open, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering in her stomach that was definitely</span> <span>a symptom of her hangover. It </span><em><span>seriously </span></em><span>did </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> have anything to do with Bobby. “We hate you because you don’t get hangovers.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Entering the Brew &amp; Bake was exactly the same experience as the previous day. Something about the warmth of the heating and the atmosphere managed to get Holly to relax slightly despite the inner turmoil one of the baristas was giving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her was sort of hoping for either of the following things: The first, that he wasn’t actually here. Because then she could continue doing what she did best by avoiding her problems. Failing that, she would have accepted the café being busy. That way it would have been a quick purchase of three coffees before making a quick escape. Naturally, fate had other plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must have just missed the morning rush as the place was fairly empty. Holly was holding Chelsea entirely responsible for making her go out, and was beginning to silently wish she'd put up more of a fight to stay in with Priya. But when the bell of the door rang out and caught the attention of Bobby, those thoughts and wishes emptied out of her head, for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the barista looked up at them from where he was wiping down a table, a small smile made its way onto his face, along with a look of slight surprise. Obviously he wasn't expecting to see her so soon. Holly noticed him taking in her appearance, clearly in amusement and she couldn't help but gravitate to where he was working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough night?” Bobby asked with the same sparkle in his eyes that she'd gotten to know the previous day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” She paused for a second. “Although now that I think about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it starts to get fuzzy somewhere between the Fireball Whiskey and the Tequila shots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby looked torn between wincing and laughing. “So I'm guessing you didn't come here for a Baileys hot chocolate then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly's face contorted with disgust. “It's almost like you want me to vomit all over this freshly clean table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby laughed and she felt herself brightening up for the first time that morning, already feeling better about last night's antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed she didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>the coffee they came for. No, apparently all she needed was Bobby McKenzie to tease her in the way that got her to loosen up. He did it yesterday and he was doing it today. Suddenly she found herself wondering why she was hoping he wouldn't be here to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can't have my hard work going to waste.” He winked and she playfully rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate you don't even know what those words mean.” A voice cut across the two of them and Holly turned to see Gary, who'd she met in passing yesterday. He was behind the counter preparing the drinks Chelsea had ordered. The girl in question was leaning against it, looking entirely too smug as she watched the exchange between Bobby and Holly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, what time do you finish today?” Bobby shot back and Gary fell silent. He went back to finishing up Chelsea’s order and the two began engaging in an attempt at small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Bobby turned back to Holly. “I'm guessing you've still got that assignment to finish, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the reminder. Are you trying to ruin my day now as well?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby lifted his hands defensively. “Hey, you already did that by giving yourself a hangover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have known you for approximately 24 hours. You are not allowed to call me out on my bullshit, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't realise until she'd said it out loud. 24 hours is such a short time to know someone and yet… It felt like longer. Holly realised she was entirely too comfortable with him and didn't know what to make of that. Luckily, (or unluckily, depending on how you look at the situation), Chelsea was present to make things a little more uncomfortable for everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of calling,” her roommate said as she approached, “Holly was totally planning on using that phone number you so graciously left on the side of her cup yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly slowly turned to glare at Chelsea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unbelievable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She opened her mouth, presumably to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing when her friend turned to her with a shit-eating grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here's your coffee, babe. I'm gonna go and take Priya hers so she can stop acting like she wants to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Chels-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you at home! Don't be too long!” As Chelsea began to saunter away she shouted back again. “Nice to meet you, boys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly wanted to call after her but knew it would be no use so she simply stood there, gaping at where Chelsea had disappeared, trying so very hard to keep her blush under control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Un-fucking-believable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment or two, it was Bobby that broke the silence that was quickly growing awkward. “She's perky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her ability to be a ray of sunshine after a night out is her worst quality.” Holly nodded at him, avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence grew thick again and she took a sip of her drink, using the time to try and think of something to say. Even Gary, who had been watching the exchange, sensed the awkwardness and made a point to make himself look busy with cleaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly cleared her throat but Bobby broke the silence once again. “It was Lottie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… the number on the coffee cup last night.” He tried to elaborate but he sounded uncertain with his explanation. “Lottie wrote it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Holly wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. She tried to bury down the slight feeling of disappointment that was entirely irrational. They met </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pushing all thoughts and feelings aside once more, she considered Bobby for a second. His air of confidence was replaced and he looked a little uncomfortable. Holly decided on killing two birds with one stone and attempted to find out what she wanted to know. While having a little fun doing it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You didn't actually want to give me your number?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… not really.” Realising how that sounded, he tried to backtrack. “Wait- I mean… Unless you wanted me to give you it. In which case, yes. I totally wanted to give you my number. But then if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> then we can totally forget that ever happened and you can-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby cut himself off as he saw the look on Holly's face. In all honesty, she found his stuttering and rambling kind of cute. During the course of his poor explanation, a smile began to work its way onto her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God help her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're messing with me.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly couldn't hold back her laugh. “A little bit, yeah. I do that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure I'll get the hang of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took that to mean that he wanted to see her around more. Which was good. Despite her better judgement, Holly wasn't sure she'd be able to stay away from the Brew &amp; Bake for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I'm sure you will.” She hoped he caught the meaning behind her words but when their eyes met with identical smiles on their faces, she knew he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke contact not long after. “Anyway, I should probably go. Essay and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby nodded in understanding. “Of course. But if you get bored, you can use that number that I may or may not have wanted to give you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll keep that in mind.” She said, trying to ignore the warmth that spread through her at his implication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might even be able to help a little.” He continued. “I don't actually know much about music theory but I might still have some insight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly tilted her head in confusion. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to sing in a punk band.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as she tried to process what he'd just said and Bobby was grinning while he awaited her reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly considered him for a second, looking him up and down as if she'd find some kind of evidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm seriously not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both wearing matching grins now but before it could continue any longer, the coffee shop door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, losers?” Lottie's accent rang out as she entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look what the cat dragged in.” Gary piped up from where he was previously watching Holly and Bobby go back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing as bad as what the dog threw up. The poor thing.” Lottie shot back with a false smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly had to stifle her laughter when she saw the exasperation on Bobby's face, directed towards the poor and petty insults his coworkers were throwing at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leant towards him slightly, a little closer than necessary for him to hear her. “I'm taking this as my cue to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no. Don't leave me with them!” He turned to her in a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it in mocking sympathy. “I'm sure you'll manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wink at Bobby and a small wave in Gary and Lottie's direction, she headed back out into the cold. She hadn't forgotten the stunt Chelsea pulled so she attempted to push away the thoughts of Bobby and picturing him in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>punk band</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead, she directed her attention to how she was going to get back at her best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bobby watched Holly walk out the door, he became hyper-aware of the silence. Not just from the current lack of customers but also from the lack of snark that usually followed his co-workers. Which meant they were both preoccupied. He knew exactly what it was before he even turned around - Lottie giving him the smuggest look he had ever seen. Turning towards the counter, he was proven correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie and Gary were both staring, eyebrows raised. The latter looked a little confused, evidently not filled in with the whole story of who Holly was. Lottie, on the other hand, had a knowing glint in her bright green eyes along with a sly smile. There was a split second that felt like an eternity full of dread as his eyes flickered back and forth between his friends. He still hadn't forgiven Lottie for her actions the day before and the last thing he wanted was for her to bring Gary into the situation. One interfering friend was bad enough and he did not want to have this conversation with them right now. Or ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, it was the bell to the building that meant that he didn't have to. Customers can be the worst but sometimes there's nothing better than total strangers saving you from impending doom. With Gary and Lottie distracted, Bobby abandoned ship on his table-cleaning task and made his way into the kitchen, under the pretense that a stock check was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed. It wasn't like he could be productive with this many thoughts running around in his head anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby tried to ignore it, he really did. The fact that this girl showed up for the second day in a row and the exact same thing happened… there was something disconcerting about it. He had never clicked with somebody that quickly before. Especially in a way where he could just get lost in lighthearted conversation, filled with teasing and laughter. He kept telling himself that he didn't want to go there, but the fact that he could still feel the coolness of her hand on his arm and the contradictory warmth that filled him at her touch… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, he was screwed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while for Bobby to deem it safe to go back out onto the shop floor but given there wasn't actually anything to do in the back, he figured he ought to face the music. Which proved to be another mistake when he stepped out and the sound of laughter hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped dead in his tracks and eyed his two co-workers suspiciously. “You two seem to be having a civil conversation. Has hell frozen over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, ask Lottie. She visits on weekends.” Gary remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie rolled her eyes but surprisingly didn't rise to the bait. “We were discussing your new girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's not my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary smirked. “Interesting, you knew who we were referring to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met yesterday. I barely know her!” Bobby glared at the two of them, defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why your face lit up like a Christmas tree when she walked in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie turned to Gary, excitement evident in her voice. “Ooh, did you know I wrote his phone number on a cup for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I heard. Impressive work.” He held out his hand for a high-five, which Lottie met without hesitation, effectively freaking Bobby out further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she used it yet?” Lottie asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby just gave her a look but didn't give a verbal answer to her question. Trying to shift the topic, he considered his friends for a moment, gradually becoming more concerned as he saw the identical and sincere </span>
  <em>
    <span>grins</span>
  </em>
  <span> on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so what I'm getting from this is that you two only get along when you're conspiring against me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both shrugged and Gary nodded. “That seems to be the situation, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” He muttered, sarcastically. “You know if you two are gonna be friends, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd find another life to interfere with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah- absolutely not- no no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a damn minute- you can't just- nuh-uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary and Lottie started speaking simultaneously and even though Bobby was slightly annoyed with them, he couldn't help but laugh at the pair. Their dynamic was always a combination of confusing but funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me very carefully, Bobby.” Lottie began slowly. “Gary and I will never be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we will not. The day that happens, hell will not just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>frozen over</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you so put it.” Gary continued, miming quotation marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it will not. In fact, hell will be so frozen that Satan himself will have no choice but to ice skate wherever he needs to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And out here, on Earth, pigs will finally have wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then the sky will fall, rendering those wings entirely useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world will end, leaving behind nothing but rubble, rocks and dust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you squeeze those rocks hard enough, you'll be able to extract blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which, of course, is impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would know. I've tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- wait what?” Gary snapped out of the exchange to frown at Lottie and Bobby just stared at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is,” Lottie shook her head at Gary and started again. “Gary and I will never be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence followed Lottie's final words while she and Gary stared at Bobby and vice versa. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet chatter from the small group at the back and the dishwasher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Bobby was able to snap out of his bewilderment. “Okay. Well I'm gonna go… over there and… wipe down tables from our… stampede of customers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured vaguely to the almost empty room around them and started to slowly back away from his colleagues. They were definitely crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait don't go!” Lottie stopped him. “We need to strategise before Gary's shift ends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strategise what?” He asked, cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary grinned. “How to get you a date with that girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh piss off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed in a blur for Bobby. Business picked up during lunch as usual and Gary left not long after. He'd spent the day bickering back and forth with Lottie while trying to get her to stop asking questions in regards to his relationships. Which of course didn't work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked Holly, of course he did. She was funny and sarcastic and, dare he say, adorable. But he'd struggled with relationships in the past and definitely didn't want to jump into the deep end without something to hold on to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally cracked during the close with Lottie that evening and said as much to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is Bobby, you've only known this woman a couple of days. Nobody's saying you have to marry her.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby shrugged. “Well, I know that. But there's something about getting to know someone and growing close to them without knowing if it's going to lead somewhere. It's weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's dating, of course it's weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop putting so much pressure on yourself. It's not rocket science. You take it one day at a time and you let whatever happens, happen. You're relaxed about everything else in your life. Be relaxed about this, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby let her words sink in for a moment before he nodded at her. “Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She gave him a light shove. “Now, go get your stuff dickhead, I wanna go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his middle finger up at her but went to grab his jacket from the office. In all honesty, he wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting when he checked his phone for the first time since his lunch break. Maybe a couple of social media notifications and a text from his mum telling him to call her soon. But he definitely didn't expect what he actually found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stared at his screen, the light illuminating his face, he couldn't help the two things that occurred. The first was that he realised Lottie was right once again. The second was the small smile that appeared at the message before him that was simple, amusing and from an unknown number. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Proof or it didn't happen, punk.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby read it a few times, the smile still on his face, before heading out to meet Lottie. He was suddenly sure that his evening was about to get much more interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Not-So-Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a little over a month this time, I'm getting better. Please accept this chapter of two idiots being idiots as a token of my appreciation. Happy New Year, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Oh for fucks sake. </em> </p><p>There was nothing in this world Holly wanted more than for this day to be over, so when she climbed the steps of the London underground into the pouring rain, that was it. Everything that could have gone wrong, did go wrong and a part of her wondered why she'd even bothered getting up that morning. </p><p>Well, she nearly didn't - that was problem number one. Apparently she'd had too much fun during her and Chelsea's Disney movie marathon and forgot to set her alarm. As much as she hated it, she had to thank her frequent early mornings for giving her a solid body clock. The funny thing about a body clock, however, is that it doesn't mean anything when your means to get around a city involve public transport. </p><p>Holly's very much <em> did </em> involve public transport. Unreliable public transport. <em> Excruciatingly slow </em>, unreliable public transport, if you wanted to get technical. She'd gone from potentially being a little bit late to her first class to missing it entirely. After that disaster, she thought the worst of her bad day was over. Naturally, that wasn't the case. </p><p>The rest of the day passed by with a series of unfortunate circumstances. In the hours to follow the morning's fiasco, Holly had realised she'd left her bank card behind so lunch was off the cards; all her notes had fallen out of her folder after it had fallen apart, (which she decided was a metaphor for her life), and she spent a portion of the the day staring blankly at the piano in the music room, thoroughly getting nowhere with one of her assignments. As per usual, having no creative flow led to procrastination, which then led to boredom, which would usually lead to relying on her phone for entertainment. But, of course, she couldn't do that because the battery died. Because she'd left it at home. In her other bag. With her bank card. </p><p>Needless to say, Holly was fully fed up by the time she could go home. A part of her wasn't even annoyed anymore. No, by the time she reached the top steps of the Underground and registered the heavy rain, she pretty much fully accepted that her day wasn't going to get any better. She was utterly <em> done </em>but if anything else went wrong then it may as well just happen. With the new reserved attitude in mind, Holly headed out into the pouring rain without a hood or an umbrella, and attempted to make the journey home without any hiccups. </p><p>Which didn't happen. Of course it didn't happen. The wind picked up and the rain got heavier and it reached a point where Holly couldn't see anything. She managed to make it a few streets away from home when she made the snap decision to dive into the nearest joint. Which happened to be a place she was becoming all-too familiar with. </p><p>**********</p><p>The door to the Brew &amp; Bake opened with enough force that heads from various points in the room snapped up to see the source of the noise. Three of those heads belonged to the staff members of the coffee shop, each with a different reaction on their face. Gary winced at the sight before him while Lottie smirked as she looked towards Bobby. The latter of which couldn't decide whether to be amused or sympathetic. </p><p>Holly stood in the doorway slightly resembling a drowned rat. Long hair was sticking to her face that had residue of makeup running down it. Her coat was obviously doing nothing to keep her warm now, but it was the expression on her face that caused Bobby's inability to decide on a reaction. She just looked so <em> fed up. </em> It was almost comical and he felt his lips twitch upwards and couldn't resist the comment that slipped out at the sight of her. </p><p>“It's raining out there.” </p><p>A glare was shot in his direction and a part of him was amazed that she could even see where he was. “Oh really? I had no idea.”</p><p>Saying nothing else, Holly headed towards the toilets, presumably to try and dry herself off using the hand dryer. </p><p>Customers had gone back to their quiet chatter and coffee drinking, and a moment of silence passed by the baristas as they processed what had just happened. </p><p>It was Gary who broke it. “She looked happy.” </p><p>“About as happy as we are.” Lottie mumbled. Looking over at Bobby, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes that he always hated. No good can ever come from that look. “Maybe you can cheer each other up.”</p><p>Bobby threw a sarcastic smile in her direction. “Maybe you can go to hell.” </p><p>“Someone's a little hostile today.” Gary remarked. </p><p>Lottie, who apparently <em> still </em> only sided with Gary when it came to Bobby's relationships, nodded in agreement. The target of the teasing only had the energy to glare at them. </p><p>“Get a grip, Bobby.” Lottie sighed. </p><p>Evidently thinking himself clever, he smirked. And grabbed the corner of the nearby table. </p><p>Another moment of silence hit as Lottie and Gary blankly stared.</p><p>“Okay, even for you that one was bad.”</p><p>“It was all I had and you set it up.”</p><p>Bobby honestly just felt drained. Something about the past week had made him less than enthusiastic about seemingly everything and even playfully bickering with his friends seemed like a lot of effort. Still, a part of him was hoping that Holly's sudden appearance would sweeten his sour mood just a little bit. Even if she seemed to be feeling just as bad. </p><p>A couple of weeks had passed since he'd last seen her and they'd only messaged a few times since she first texted him. Again, it was weird. Something about the way she drew a subconscious smile from him when she'd send a snarky message out of boredom. And the automatic <em> lightness </em> he felt when she walked through the door just then. Almost as if he missed her. Which, of course, was insane because they barely knew each other. Bobby tried to ignore the little voice in his head that practically screamed <em> you want to change that </em>, and attempted to pull himself out of his vaguely annoying thoughts. </p><p>It didn't work, of course, as the source of his thoughts was walking back towards him like clockwork. Her damp hair was now tied in a messy ponytail and her face clear of the mascara that had been running down it. </p><p>“Hey.” Holly said simply in greeting. </p><p>Lottie turned to her first. “You alright, hun?” </p><p>Holly shot a smile at her that was obviously very fake. “Oh yeah I'm good. Having a great day.”</p><p>“You know, they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.” Bobby said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood for her. </p><p>“That's why you're thick as pig shit.” Gary butted in. Not giving Bobby a chance to respond, he shifted his attention to their new companion. “Your friend not with you today?” </p><p>Holly frowned for a moment, taking a while to realise who he was talking about. “Chelsea?” </p><p>“Yeah, the blonde cute one.” He grinned. </p><p>A small smile appeared on her face and she opened her mouth to speak, when a loud bang interrupted them. </p><p>The group simultaneously looked towards Lottie, who had somehow managed to drop the chair of a nearby table she started tidying. She was clearly still in hearing distance of the conversation and Gary was frowning at her in a mixture of confusion and concern. <em> Interesting. </em> Feeling her gaze on him, Bobby looked at Holly to see her raising her eyebrows, clearly taking notice of the same thing he did. The two of them exchanged a knowing smile. It was nice to know they were on the same page. </p><p>Bobby's eyes flickered back towards Lottie, the smile still on his face. “Alright there, Loz?” </p><p>Lottie didn't look at any of them, electing to continue what she was doing. </p><p>“Fine.” She snapped. </p><p>The awkward silence that followed seemed to be perpetual and Bobby wanted out of it. Clearly everyone did, but he really just wanted to leave Gary to deal with this. The uncomfortable environment was kind of his fault, anyway. He shuffled towards Holly and nudged her gently with his elbow, getting her attention. He nodded his head as inconspicuously as he could in the direction he wanted them to go and not even questioning it, she followed him. </p><p>**********</p><p>“Holy crap, it's warm in here.” Holly wasted no time in following Bobby, wanting to avoid whatever <em> that </em> was at all costs. Awkward silences were a no-go and Holly had a tendency to make matters worse by blurting out some sort of inappropriate comment. Something told her that it wouldn't have gone down too well.</p><p>Bobby had led her into the coffee shop kitchen where a variety of different cakes and pastries were cooking over two separate ovens. She didn't even realise how cold she was before, probably because she couldn't actually feel anything, and was now grateful to be able to regain some sort of circulation in her body. </p><p>“The ovens have been on all afternoon,” Bobby said, taking her soaking wet coat and hanging it near one to dry off. “Thought you might appreciate it.”</p><p>“I do actually. I'm pretty sure I nearly drowned out there.”</p><p>“Oh, so I saved your life?” </p><p>“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” She nodded.</p><p>Still struggling to warm up without her coat, despite the heat resonating around the room, Holly shivered a little. She didn't even have time to blink before Bobby disappeared out of the kitchen and returned a moment later, chucking a lump of soft material at her face. </p><p>“Try that.” He said simply. </p><p>Holly smirked slightly at the cliché action as she unfolded the plain black hoodie he'd thrown at her. “Is this like, your move?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, definitely.” Bobby smirked right back at her. “I always carry a spare hoodie around in case a girl gets cold.”</p><p>She snickered slightly at his response but pulled the jumper over her head and immediately felt better about her temperature. Straightening it out, she decided the oversized item of clothing was way too soft and a little part of her had no desire to give it back. </p><p>Not having the energy to dwell on that too much, Holly let out an exhausted sigh and leant sideways on a nearby wall, resting her head against it. She was well-and-truly bollocksed. The day had completely kicked her arse and she really felt as though she didn't have the mental capacity for anything.</p><p>Bobby’s eyes followed her movement and she couldn't help but notice that he was looking at her with something that resembled concern. Weirdly enough, seeing him did kind of spark some sort of life back into her, and she felt a little more relaxed than she had throughout the day. There was a little niggling in the back of her mind and she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe she missed him just a little bit. </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Her eyes met his and she gave him a tired smile, his concern warming her a little. “Yeah I’m fine. Just had one of those days.” </p><p>“Where nothing is right from morning till night?” Bobby asked with a grin. </p><p>Sensing the kind of game he was playing here to try and cheer her up, she decided to humour him. “Didja ever get one of them days?” </p><p>Bobby let out a relieved chuckle. “Thank God you knew where I was going with that. That could have been awkward.” </p><p>“It would have been more awkward if I didn’t. I’d call it years of music education wasted if I didn’t catch on to a little Elvis reference.” </p><p>“You'd basically be a fraud.” He nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Exactly.” Holly looked at Bobby in consideration for a moment. “What about you, anyway?” </p><p>“What about me?” </p><p>“You just seem a little more subdued, that's all. Everything okay?” </p><p>She couldn't explain it, really. Something just seemed a little different about him. The usual sparkle in his eyes and brightness in his face seemed to be a little duller. It was weird that she'd picked up on it but he just seemed… off. </p><p>He looked as though he was contemplating her words for a second before he answered. “Just hasn't been my day.”</p><p>Holly's lips twitched. “Or week or month or year?” </p><p>Bobby let out a laugh that made Holly's smile widen, pleased that she could cheer him up using his own method against him. </p><p>“Nah. We're all feeling a bit shit, to be honest. Things have been a little tedious, I guess.” Bobby sighed and gestured to the kitchen. “I just came in here and baked a week's worth of stuff to pass the time.”</p><p>“Did it help?” </p><p>“A little. Still have to do the muffins though.”</p><p>“I can help, if you want.” She said with a casual shrug.</p><p>In all honesty, the suggestion had slipped out before she could stop it. Ten minutes ago all Holly wanted to do was go home and sleep but here she was, volunteering her services for something that really wasn't her area of expertise. She subconsciously kicked herself when she saw the look of surprise on Bobby's face followed by the nod and smile. She was vaguely annoyed by her sudden desire to keep the man in front of her smiling, thinking it would maybe make her feel better as well. </p><p>Adding that feeling to the list of things she was trying so desperately to ignore, she came up with an idea that could potentially have disastrous repercussions. </p><p>“Why don't we do a batch each and see whose is better?” <em> Because you hate baking, you fucking idiot. </em></p><p>Bobby placed a finger on his chin in a mockingly thoughtful gesture. “Ahh yes. The Great McKennedy Bake Off.”</p><p>Holly snickered again as he dropped his hand with a grin. “Sounds great. Let's do it.”</p><p>**********</p><p>A short while later, Holly was suddenly aware of Bobby staring at her in absolute horror. Her general dislike for anything to do with cooking resulted in her not taking this seriously. A fact that seemed to unsettle Bobby to the highest degree and amuse her to no end. If she was being honest, at this point she was deliberately doing things she knew would annoy him. </p><p>She tried to suppress her smile and plaster on a serious expression but it was so hard when he was looking at her like she was a complete psychopath. </p><p>“Is there a problem?” She asked, trying to keep an innocence to her voice. </p><p>“Oh no, not at all,” Bobby started sarcastically, “I can't imagine why there would be an issue.” </p><p>As she went back to what she was doing, she had to hold in a laugh as she saw Bobby pursing his lips out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>“It's just that-” He stopped abruptly with a frown, causing Holly to look at him. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I'm not trying to be dramatic here, okay?” </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>“But for every second you carry on, I lose about five years off my life.”</p><p>That was it. Everything about this was so hysterical to Holly that she couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Everything from his facial expression to his pained tone of voice had her doubling over and finally laughing for the first time that day. </p><p>“I don't know why you're laughing. This is the opposite of funny.” </p><p>His comment made everything so much worse and she really struggled to get a hold of herself. Despite Bobby saying it wasn’t funny, she could also see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes while he shook his head at her in disbelief. </p><p>Clearing her throat and regaining her composure, she turned back to him again. “Okay, I’m sorry. What was the issue?” </p><p>“Are you seriously not measuring out the ingredients?” </p><p>Of course she wasn’t. She was making it up as she went along, estimating how much she would need and carelessly chucking the ingredients in the bowl. So far, she had managed to create a sticky mess that could only be described as lumpy goo. </p><p>She fought back another chuckle. “Why would I want to do that? Seems like a waste of time.” </p><p>Bobby didn’t say anything else, he just placed his head in his hands and let loose a big sigh, taking a moment before reassessing the situation at hand. The situation being Holly, herself. </p><p>Lifting his head back up, his eyes searched her face and she tried to keep it looking neutral. “I can’t tell if you’re messing with me or not and it’s really stressing me out.” </p><p>“No, this is serious business.” She said. “I’m trying to live out my dream of playing Jenna Hunterson on the West End.” </p><p>“Uh huh.” Bobby nodded in false understanding. “Well, all I can say is I hope your pretend baking is better than your actual baking, because you’re not getting the lead if you do it like that.” </p><p>He abruptly moved over to her workspace and playfully pushed her out of the way, shifting the bowl towards him and picking up the whisk. </p><p>“Excuse me, this is supposed to be a bake-off. Stop stealing my recipe.”</p><p>Bobby looked at her blankly. “This <em> recipe </em>, if that’s what we’re calling it, is a danger to society.” </p><p>As he set to work on fixing the mess she had created, Holly watched him, somewhat transfixed. One thing that she had always found fascinating is when people immediately fall into a sense of calm when they’re in their element. Others have noticed it about her when she’s playing the piano, or the guitar, or singing. She was seeing it now, in Bobby. The way he was trying to smooth out the mixture and occasionally adding small spoonfuls of flour without even thinking about it. Like it was second nature. And maybe it was but Holly couldn’t help but smile at him as he finished off what she had failed to do. </p><p>“Do you see that?” Bobby asked, gently pouring the mixture into the muffin cups. “Perfect consistency.” </p><p>Holly grinned with her next comment, knowing full-well she was lying through her teeth. “Yeah that’s what mine would have looked like if you’d have let me finish.” </p><p>He sent her a look, also knowing she was full of shit. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a pain in the arse?” </p><p>“... Yeah, maybe.” </p><p>“Figured as much.” </p><p>**********</p><p>Holly still hadn't gone home. She didn't know <em> why </em>she still hadn't gone home but she was kept from wondering about her own actions as Bobby continued providing a distraction. Other baked goods had been removed from the ovens as the muffins went in, and the two of them had taken to nibbling on them through casual conversation to pass the time. </p><p>However, growing bored of simple small talk, the casual conversation had shifted into something a lot more playful as Holly and Bobby somehow ended up in a game of 20 Questions. A game neither of them were taking seriously. </p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ve got one.” Holly announced through her laughter. </p><p>“Shoot.” </p><p>Clearing her throat, she attempted to put on her best impression of a familiar voice-over. “Have you ever been in an accident that wasn’t your fault?” </p><p>Bobby, who had unfortunately chosen this moment to take a sip of water, proceeded to spit it out at Holly’s question, unable to control his laughter. This reaction set her off too, and she found herself leaning on the nearby side for support.</p><p>Bobby wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and choked out an answer. “Funnily enough, I actually haven’t.”</p><p>“Oh, shame. You could be entitled to compensation.” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” He said through his amusement, causing Holly to start chuckling alongside him again. </p><p>“Sorry, the opportunity was there.” </p><p>“I don’t think we’re playing this right, you know.” </p><p>Bobby made a valid point but both of them had a miserable day, so the fact they were able to coax this much laughter and fun out of each other was borderline miraculous. Holly was almost thankful for the rain that had made her dive into the coffee shop to escape it. Almost. </p><p>“We’re absolutely not,” Holly agreed, “but serious questions are boring.”</p><p>“That’s true but I do kind of have one, though.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“Well, we established you’d be a fraud for not knowing Elvis, so I have another music-related question for you.”</p><p>“I love a good music question. Proceed.”</p><p>“Answer me honestly. In your professional and experienced opinion, are The Beatles overrated?” </p><p>Silence fell over the pair as Holly considered the question and Bobby watched closely as she did. Clearly, there was only one correct answer that he would accept for this but it wasn’t the one she wanted to give. She wasn’t even messing with him this time and she visibly grimaced at what his reaction would be.</p><p>Her expression was enough to give away her answer and the smile wiped from Bobby’s face immediately as he stared at her. “Oh come on.”</p><p>“What?” Holly asked through a laugh. </p><p>“First you don't measure out ingredients and now you're telling me you stan The Beatles?” </p><p>“Those two things are hardly comparable.” She said, defensively.</p><p>“No, the baking thing is worse, but I think I'm definitely seeing you in a whole new light today.” </p><p>“I feel attacked.”</p><p>“You're <em> being </em> attacked. ”</p><p>The light-hearted banter was making Holly hyperaware of the stark contrast of how she was feeling an hour ago versus how she was feeling now. Despite the time, she really didn't want it to end yet. She also wanted to gain back the upper hand in this situation so she <em> definitely </em> wasn't going to let that happen. </p><p>“Alright, McKenzie, answer me this.” She nodded at him, the challenge evident in her voice. “Is your name actually Bobby?” </p><p>He looked at her in disbelief. “What kind of a question is that?” </p><p>“I said what I said.” She crossed her arms and waited expectantly with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Yes, my name is Bobby. Why do you think it isn't?” Bobby asked, thoroughly confused. </p><p>“So… you're telling me,” Holly started slowly, “that on your birth certificate, it says Bobby McKenzie?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Seriously?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Holly tilted her head with narrowed eyes as she considered him fully. For a long moment the two of them just stared at each other. </p><p>“I don't believe you.”</p><p>“Why?” Bobby laughed, almost in exasperation. </p><p>“You're lying.”</p><p>“I'm not.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>He stopped and pointed at her. “We are <em> not </em> doing this again.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Robert.” Holly grinned. </p><p>Bobby scooped up some spilt flour from the nearby surface and flicked it at her. “You're hilarious.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She returned the favour by shoving a wooden spoon that was coated in cake mix into his face, smearing it everywhere. </p><p>Bobby closed eyes and gave an annoyed smile that wasn't at all sincere. “Are you done?” </p><p>“Yeah I'm done.” Holly was grinning like an idiot and when he opened his eyes again, he matched her smile. </p><p>She was considering this a win. Bobby was shaking his head at her antics, but his amber eyes were sparkling again, and the grin lighting up his face held the same glow that she'd gotten used to in the last few times she'd seen him. Something about making him feel better had loosened something in her chest and made her feel a little soft. Not that she'd ever admit that. </p><p>“At least you're smiling again.” Bobby said softly, pulling her from her thoughts. </p><p><em> Huh</em>. She eyed him curiously for a second and matched his tone. “Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you.” </p><p>There was a calm quiet that fell between them, accompanied by… <em> something else </em> that made Holly feel a little anxious. Trying to ignore it like she did everything else, she took a second to look at him. <em> Really </em> look at him. </p><p>She was standing close enough now that she could see the true colour of his eyes. The beautiful hazel that under the right lighting appeared to look almost gold. His eyes were one of the first things she noticed about him and she was still having trouble not being distracted by them. Bobby's face, lightly dotted with freckles that gave him a much more youthful and boyish appearance, still held the traces of amusement from their previous moment of chaos. But there was also a softness there that, now noticing, made her stomach flip slightly. <em> Oh shit.  </em></p><p>Moments like this always triggered a fight-or-flight response within Holly. When feelings got involved, things got terrifying and the flight aspect was what she usually turned to. But standing in front of Bobby in this moment, as anxious as she became, she didn't move. She <em> couldn't </em> move. She wasn't even sure if either of them were breathing but something was keeping her grounded and she didn't know what to make of it. </p><p>She didn't get the chance to find out either, as the sound of a door swinging open pulled her out of it, and her and Bobby's heads snapped to the side. </p><p>Lottie was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them, trying to put something together. </p><p>Lips twitching into a smirk, she folded her arms and leant against the wall. </p><p>“If you two are quite finished, we need to get ready to close.”</p><p>Bobby cleared his throat awkwardly and Holly looked back towards him, only to become suddenly aware of their close proximity. They were stood opposite each other, leaning against the counter they were previously using for the baking attempt, hands resting against it, almost touching. Somehow during Holly's reverie they had shifted closer together without either of them realising it. They both shared a look of confusion before Holly looked away and took an abrupt step back, also clearing her throat. </p><p>“Right,” she momentarily cursed the sound of her voice for sounding much weaker than usual. “I should probably go home. Make dinner. Try and cuddle my antisocial cat. You know the drill.” </p><p>She grabbed her coat and put it on over the top of Bobby's hoodie, an action that didn't go unnoticed by either him or Lottie, who was still smirking in the doorway. </p><p>Bobby apparently followed her cue to brush away the moment for the time being, and raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“You're making your own dinner?” </p><p>“Yeah?” She asked with a confused frown. </p><p>“Jesus,” he muttered. “Try not to give yourself food poisoning, Lass.”</p><p>“Oh pipe down, De Niro.” Holly snarked as she began to walk away. </p><p>“My name isn't Robert!” Bobby shouted after her, causing a loud laugh to escape from her lips that echoed through the kitchen just before the door closed. </p><p>Lottie turned back to Bobby following Holly's exit. “Well that was just adorable.”</p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. With A Little Help From My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii!! So I won't lie to you, this chapter was a bit of a nightmare to write but it's something that I've wanted to include since the fic was in planning. Everyone's been saying how much they love the friendship dynamics so I wanted to play around with that some more. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes sense and thank you all for reading and supporting etc. etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly was one more questionable feeling away from losing her mind. She knew it, her friends knew it and she was pretty sure her next-door neighbour, who could almost-definitely hear her hitting her head on her desk at various points in the day, knew it, too. </p><p>The week had been very long and very strange and, for the life of her, Holly could not focus on anything. Her blatant attempts at trying to ignore everything were proving to be obnoxiously unsuccessful. No matter how hard she tried to push away thoughts of Bobby and the weird feelings she had surrounding him, they were still there, ready to pop into her head at any point and ruin her day. It was all a giant mess and didn’t make much sense to her. So Holly did what Holly did best and tried to put on an outward appearance that everything was fine, despite the fact that she’d fallen into a constant state of confusion. Unfortunately for Holly, she wasn’t fooling anyone. Nothing gets past her flatmate and the events that transpired about a week ago were no exception to that occurrence. </p><p>In fairness, Holly should have expected some sort of interrogation when she walked back into her apartment wearing a hoodie that most definitely did not belong to her. There was no other way that scenario could have gone but it still didn't stop her from being caught off guard. She easily told Chelsea the condensed version of how it was pissing it down with rain and Bobby was kind enough to lend her his jumper. But it was getting Chelsea to believe said story that was another problem entirely. Even now, as she tried to get Holly to accompany her to the same coffee shop where everything happened, she still wouldn’t let it go. </p><p>“If you come with me, you can give it back to him. It’ll be cute.” Chelsea suddenly gasped and in the same breath, entirely changed her angle. “Ooooh, even cuter, you can <em> wear </em> it. That’ll get his attention.”</p><p>Holly wasn’t sure getting his attention would be a problem after the weird moment they’d had in the kitchen. A moment she still didn’t understand and wasn’t sure she <em> wanted </em> to understand.</p><p>“I don’t want to get his attention.” She mumbled from where she had her cheek pressed against her hand and elbow resting on the small, round table in their kitchen. Holly tried to ignore the voice in her head that told her she was lying. She was absolutely not lying. At all. Naturally, her flatmate didn’t believe her. Which was entirely valid considering Holly wasn't sure she even believed herself. </p><p>Chelsea straightened slightly in the chair opposite and gave Holly a scrutinising look. “I need you to do something for me.”</p><p>“What?” Holly asked, dropping her hand back onto the table and lifting her head. </p><p>“Look me in the eye and tell me how you’re <em> honestly </em> feeling about this whole Bobby thing.” </p><p><em> Well shit. </em>So far, her friends had been fairly vague in asking for updates, likely knowing that she’d just avoid a straight answer anyway. But given the inner turmoil going on in her head right now, Holly had a feeling she wouldn’t come across as very convincing. She could pretend and deny any feelings or the connection, at least, that she knew deep down she had with Bobby, but could she really lie to anyone? Priya, no. Lucas, definitely not. And Chelsea? She wasn’t sure she had that in her either. Holly would be the first to admit that Chelsea could be annoying as hell when she wanted to be. She was a ball of constant energy and could be very persistent about certain matters but, when all was said and done, she had a good heart. And that meant she’d struggle to keep the truth from her.</p><p>Her hesitation didn’t go unnoticed by her friend but Holly managed to choke out a vague and very unconvincing response, anyway. “We’re just friends.” </p><p>Chelsea snorted, disbelievingly. “Guys don’t give hoodies out to girls that are just friends.”</p><p>“I wear Lucas’ hoodie all the time.” She counteracted.</p><p>“You <em> steal </em> Lucas’ hoodie. There’s a difference.” </p><p>“Okay but-”</p><p>“Don’t start pulling a Holly.” Chelsea interrupted. </p><p>Holly gave Chelsea a look of disbelief combined with outrage, having taken offense to the simple statement. <em> Pulling a Holly </em> was a term that, surprisingly, Lucas came up with to describe when Holly was doing something the group deemed slightly problematic. Or dumb. Usually the situations in which the girl “pulled a Holly” had something to do with her relationships. Or lack thereof.</p><p>“First of all, I find that term highly offensive,” she said, pointing a finger at Chelsea, “and second of all I am <em> not </em> "pulling a Holly".”</p><p>“Maybe not right now, but you're getting there.”</p><p>“I'm really not!” Holly said, getting defensive. </p><p>Chelsea narrowed her eyes. “Then what exactly is it that you're doing?” </p><p>“You mean besides getting annoyed at you?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Nothing.” She said, shrugging. “I’m not doing anything.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Chelsea exclaimed, her voice raising a few octaves higher than necessary. “You’re not doing anything. You need to admit your feelings, get married, have kids. You know how it goes!” </p><p>Holly let out a snicker at her friend's life plan. “I think you're missing a few steps there, Chels.” </p><p>“Besides the point! You need to-” </p><p>“What I <em> need </em>is for you to go out and leave me in peace.” </p><p>Chelsea looked at her, confused. “I thought you were helping Nicky out with a music thing later? That's why I suggested coffee with Priya before you go.” </p><p>“Nah, that's tomorrow.” Holly leant forward in her chair, resting her chin on her arms. “You should totally still go for coffee with Priya though.”</p><p>Chelsea narrowed her eyes at Holly who was throwing a sarcastic smile in her direction. “Why aren't you coming?”</p><p>“I'm busy. I've got… stuff to do.” In truth, she did actually want to go out with them, but she also didn't really want to have a run in with Bobby until she knew how she actually felt. Which was also stupid. Because seeing him would likely help her. </p><p>She brushed the thought away quickly, sticking to her original mentality and trying to convince herself that she wasn't avoiding him. </p><p>“You know what?” Chelsea said, getting up from the table. “Fine.”</p><p>Holly smiled, somewhat triumphantly. “Cool. See you later.”</p><p>Chelsea rolled her eyes and began to walk out the kitchen to get ready. “This isn't over.” She shouted back. </p><p>**********</p><p>Holly knew she wasn’t even close to being in <em> pulling a Holly </em> territory. And now that she thought about it, that was a lot scarier. Because <em> pulling a Holly </em> loosely translated to r <em> unning for the hills. </em>And when her thoughts unwillingly drifted to Bobby McKenzie, that was the opposite of what she wanted to do. </p><p>During Chelsea’s absence that morning, she spent a lot of time thinking things over. She didn’t want to. She wanted to keep ignoring it but she had no way of distracting herself. So she did what she’d spent so long trying to avoid and thought about the funny barista from the coffee shop a few streets over. </p><p>She thought about their first meeting. How they’d immediately gotten along like a house on fire. How they bounced off each other in a weird way and how conversation and jokes came so easily.  </p><p>She thought about their second meeting. How short it was but how it ran on a lot longer than a quick coffee run probably should have. She thought about how awful she’d been feeling while nursing a hangover and how he’d still managed to get her to lighten up. </p><p>She thought about their third meeting. And boy, was that an interesting one to unpack. She thought about the unbearable day she’d had and how she only wanted to go home. But then how diving into the Brew &amp; Bake suddenly turned everything around. How she didn’t want to leave and tried to use any distraction to stay longer. She thought about the moment they’d shared. That weird one that didn’t make any sense. Where she could have sworn they had been standing still but had somehow still gravitated towards each other. For a brief moment she thought about what might have happened if Lottie hadn’t interrupted them and immediately shoved that to the side. She was <em> not </em>going there today.</p><p>Sighing for the millionth time, she picked up her phone while thinking about the text messages they’d sent between them. As she scrolled through the chat, she was vaguely aware of the small smile that crept onto her face. If anyone were to read it, they’d be fully convinced that her and Bobby were two halves of a whole idiot. The text feed was filled with so much stupid shit that didn’t make much sense - bad jokes and random comments. But even reading through it right now was enough to make her smile softly. </p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  </em></p><p><b> <em>Bobby: </em> </b> <em> 42 </em></p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> Why 42? </em></p><p><b> <em>Bobby:</em> </b> <em> It's the answer to everything </em></p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> Okay, Deep Thought </em></p><p>--</p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> There's been a mugging </em></p><p><b> <em>Bobby:</em> </b> <em> What???? </em></p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> Someone stole my coffee. </em></p><p><b> <em>Bobby:</em> </b> <em> You’re going to hell for that one </em></p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> See you down there </em>✌️</p><p>--</p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> You know… I had loads of Beatles puns </em></p><p><b> <em>Bobby:</em> </b> <em> For the love of God, lass, I am begging you not to do it </em></p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> Don’t worry, that was Yesterday. </em></p><p><b> <em>Bobby: </em> </b> <em> Stop </em></p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> They’re sort of hard to Get Back </em></p><p><b> <em>Bobby:</em> </b> <em> Please </em></p><p><b> <em>Holly:</em> </b> <em> I might need some Help!</em></p><p><b> <em>Bobby:</em> </b> <em> Yeah, psychiatric </em>😔</p><p>-- </p><p>Holly remembered all but cackling during that exchange a few days ago and she was almost doing it now. The only thing stopping her was a realisation. The realisation that those stupid exchanges were all started by <em> her. </em>It was kind of unnerving how she felt comfortable enough to send him random messages out of the blue because she knew that they would still make him laugh, even if his responses seemed like the opposite. They had a weird dynamic already, but it was a dynamic that she was growing really fond of. </p><p>For a small moment, she thought about her exes. And how different they were. She knew she really shouldn't be comparing them but it was hard not to when the contrast was so stark. She felt like she was able to be herself around Bobby in a way that she never could before. There was a certain warmth and comfort that he offered that drew her to him without being able to stop herself. </p><p>And now she was frustrated. Frustrated because she knew damn well how much trouble she was in and was going to be in if she didn't put a stop to whatever it was before it even started. Her and Bobby had something and she was terrified to figure out what it was and what it could become. </p><p>She needed to talk this out and there was only one person she knew that would be able to help her right now. </p><p>**********</p><p>Chelsea wasn't kidding when she said this wasn't over. She might have come across as a little bit pushy but she really was concerned about Holly and her track record with romantic relationships. They usually ended before they even had a chance to begin and she was determined to put a stop to that particular pattern. The only problem was that she didn't know how, so before she met up with Priya, she emergency texted the one person that may be able to help. Now they were joined by Lucas in a different café than they had planned, to discuss the situation. </p><p>“She’s doing it again, isn’t she?” Priya asked from where she was sat opposite Chelsea, stirring sugar into her latte. </p><p>“She says she's not but I'm worried she will.” Chelsea admitted, concern evident in her voice. </p><p>Lucas piped up from his spot next to Priya. “You know there’s nothing we can actually do, right?” </p><p>“No, there's probably nothing <em> we </em> can do.” Priya said, gesturing to herself and Chelsea. “ <em> You </em>, on the other hand, might have better luck at getting through to her.”</p><p>Lucas sighed but didn't deny the point. He always had a knack for knocking sense into his friends whenever they needed it. Holly, however, was one of the more difficult ones. At least, that’s what the girls thought. Lucas knew it was simply a case of getting her to stop being so dramatic.</p><p>As the group sat around the table, drinking coffee and picking at their pastries, Lucas listened as the girls filled him in on the events of the last couple of weeks. Meeting Bobby, getting very distracted by conversations with Bobby, frequently texting Bobby. But then not talking about Bobby and denying the possibility of any kind of connection with him. </p><p>If he was being honest, Lucas didn’t get it. A part of him was thinking that Chelsea and Priya might be overreacting a little bit. Given the fact that all of this had only been going on for a little under a month, and Holly had technically only met this Bobby guy in person three times. Of course, he wasn’t disregarding how quickly feelings can come into play but he was still at a loss on where to go from here. </p><p>But on the other hand, he also knew Holly. Probably better than the girl’s did despite Chelsea living with her, and he knew exactly where she and Priya were coming from. If she was already avoiding the situation then it wasn’t a good sign for where this was heading for Bobby. He didn’t blame Holly for her uncanny ability to push people away but if her own happiness was being sacrificed then maybe he did need to step in and have a word with her. It’d be a struggle. Lucas cared about her a lot but she was unbelievably stubborn when she wanted to be. </p><p>Leaning back slightly in his chair he addressed Chelsea and Priya. “I still won’t be much help if she won’t talk about it.” </p><p>“You’ll be even less help if you don’t try.” Chelsea insisted. </p><p>“I know that, Chels, but you both know why she doesn’t deal with her feelings very well. Even though she never talks about that either.” He said. </p><p>Lucas went quiet once again, considering the identical looks of concern on his friends’ faces and he sighed once more. “I’ll see what I can do but I'm fairly sure she'll just come to us when she's ready.” </p><p>As if on cue, his phone lit up with a text notification from where it lay on the table. Apparently, this meeting was surprisingly unnecessary. Picking it up, he rolled his eyes as usual when he saw what it said. </p><p>“Which apparently won't be very long.” Lucas remarked, continuing on from what he said before. </p><p>With his eyebrows raised, he turned his phone screen so Priya and Chelsea could see the message. “Either she thinks I'm with Blake or she's referring to one of you two.”</p><p>The group exchanged a look of amused intrigue after seeing what Holly had written. </p><p>
  <em> Ditch the bitch. I'm having a crisis.  </em>
</p><p>**********</p><p>It didn't take Lucas long to get to Holly's, after he left Chelsea and Priya where they were at the café. He'd left them behind to not raise suspicion, but also because it was clearly only him she wanted to talk to. Lucas knew how Holly could be and he was having a hard time mentally preparing for the dramatics ahead. It was likely she’d just texted him on a whim so he was very interested in how this conversation was going to go. </p><p>When he arrived, she immediately buzzed him into the apartment building, evidently waiting for his arrival. She didn't take long to open the door either, but when she did, Lucas almost cringed. </p><p>To say his best friend looked like a mess was a serious understatement. Her dark hair had clearly not been brushed before she shoved it into the ponytail that it was now falling out of, and she had a really pathetic expression on her face that was complemented by the oversized t-shirt and leggings she was wearing. Lucas really could have laughed at her in this moment but he knew that would only make the stupid pout she wore so much worse. </p><p>“What's up, buttercup?” He asked in a mockingly sympathetic tone, trying to imitate her miserable expression. </p><p>Of course, the only thing she did was release a massive sigh before turning and heading into the living room, leaving Lucas to close the door behind him. He snorted slightly in amusement as he followed her to where she was now slumped on her and Chelsea's grey sofa with their fluffy cat curled up on a cushion next to her.</p><p>“Hegavemehishoodie.” He vaguely heard her mutter incoherently. </p><p>Lucas didn't try to hide his amusement now. “Say that again?” </p><p>Holly huffed slightly and sat up straighter. “I said he gave me his hoodie.”</p><p>“Right.” he nodded slowly at her. </p><p>The two of them continued to look at each other. Holly was nodding as if both of them were on the same page but Lucas was looking expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate on what the big deal was. He'd heard from Chelsea, of course, that the Brew &amp; Bake barista had given her the jumper but why this was a key piece of information was still lost on him. He was very good at talking sense into his friends but when it came to the technical drama of situations, he was clueless. And way too pragmatic to deal with this kind of thing. </p><p>“Okay, Hol, I'm gonna need you to expand on this.” He said, honestly. </p><p>“Urgh, you're such a <em> bloke. </em>” Holly groaned. “The issue, Lucas, is that Chelsea was right.”</p><p>Lucas shrugged at her but internally rolled his eyes. Sometimes talking to Holly was like trying to get blood from a stone. “She usually is, in her own weird way. What about, this time?” </p><p>“Guys don't give hoodies to girls that are just friends!” She exclaimed, loudly, catching Lucas off guard. </p><p>She then proceeded to go on a tangent. It was sort of hard for Lucas to keep up with what she was saying but thankfully, he'd already gotten the lowdown from Chelsea earlier, so he was able to follow a little easier than if he hadn't. So while she was ranting about the events of the past few weeks, Lucas couldn't help but smirk slightly. </p><p>The Holly Kennedy he knew and loved, was sat in front of him, not realising that she was saying a lot more than she meant to by telling him about this. It was definitely new territory and he could see why she was freaking out so much - especially as this wasn’t something she had done before. This was almost out of character. She didn’t ramble about this kind of thing. She didn’t talk about it. Holly was the kind of person who talked a lot but didn't really <em> say </em>anything, preferring to keep quiet on how she actually felt. So why was she now waffling on about having playful conversations with a guy who gave her a hoodie and a nickname, if there was nothing going on between them? </p><p>“Yeah, so that’s where we’re at.” The thought that had Lucas almost grinning was temporarily pulled from his head as Holly came to the end of her story, if that’s what you wanted to call it. But now he was also a bit confused. It didn’t seem like she wanted to talk through her feelings because she seemed to be more clued up than she realised, but she had still asked him to come over for some reason.</p><p>Lucas frowned at her. “I’m still not following.”</p><p>“Seriously?” She said, throwing her best bitch face at him. A look he was all-too familiar with. </p><p>“Why am I here?” </p><p>“I thought that was obvious.” </p><p><em> God help him. </em>“No.”</p><p>Holly groaned out of frustration again and Lucas quirked an eyebrow. He was starting to get annoyed, himself. </p><p>“I need you to do the Lucas thing.”</p><p>“The what?” </p><p>“The Lucas thing.” Holly said again. “You know. When you talk me out of doing something stupid.”</p><p>“I see. And what exactly am I talking you out of?”</p><p>The pathetic expression that was on Holly’s face earlier made a reappearance as she mumbled her next words. “I need you to tell me that having feelings for this guy would be a bad idea.” </p><p><em> Bingo </em>. Now everything made sense. It was a different variation of the same old shit, but it was the same old shit nonetheless. It seemed like Holly was beginning to like this guy enough that she needed assistance from someone else to tell her not to, rather than just making the decision herself. Lucas tried to repress his smile and he moved from where he was leaning against the wall in Holly’s living room to sit next to her on the sofa. Gus Gus, who was annoyed at being disturbed, jumped off the sofa and retreated into Chelsea’s room. </p><p>Lucas looked at his best friend, almost sympathetic of the mindset she was in. “Why would I tell you that having feelings would be a bad idea?”</p><p>Holly met his eyes, disbelievingly. “Where have you been the past few years? This only ever goes one way.” </p><p>“Because you’ve not tried to let it go any other way.” Here was the hard part. Talking sense into her in the opposite way that she wanted. </p><p>“Yes, I have.”</p><p>He gave her a blank look. “Holly, the only decent relationship you’ve ever had was with a guy that spent more time travelling than he did with you.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Holly said, throwing her arms in the air. “It was great. I was here and he was there or… wherever. We barely saw each other. Perfection.”</p><p>“He broke up with you via an Instagram post.” Lucas pointed out, bluntly. </p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. “Ehh, no hard feelings.”</p><p>“No feelings, full-stop.” He muttered. </p><p>“I wonder how he’s doing, actually.” Holly reached for her phone that was resting on the arm of the sofa. “I haven’t stalked him in a while.”</p><p>Lucas gave a sigh of exasperation and snatched the phone from her hand before she could even unlock it. “Don't change the subject.”</p><p>“Oh you want to talk about my past relationships?” She asked, sarcastically. “Go away.”</p><p>“First of all, you asked me to come here. And second of all, no.”</p><p>Both of them rolled their eyes at each other, but Lucas wasn't done. </p><p>“You know at some point, you need to realise that not every relationship is going to end like your parents' did.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, I know that. It's just-” </p><p>He interrupted her, speaking a little louder yet softer. “And not every guy is going to be like Noah.” </p><p>Lucas worried that maybe he'd gone a little too far with that last comment but he also knew that she needed to hear it. Whether she wanted to or not. If her silence was anything to go by, he'd say he'd definitely hit the mark, though. She'd never really talked about it, but they all knew there was one particular relationship that was largely responsible for her hesitance to commit to anyone. She'd been burned since then, which only added to her reasoning, but it was mostly Noah that made her want to keep her distance. Lucas was still furious on her behalf about it, despite how long ago it was. </p><p>From beside him, he heard Holly sigh in defeat. Without saying anything, she shuffled closer to him on the cushions and her head lolled to the side, resting on his shoulder. Neither of them spoke for another few minutes but it was Holly who broke the silence in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. </p><p>“How am I supposed to know if I can open myself up to that again?” </p><p>Something in Lucas' chest ached for his friend. She'd been through more heartbreak than any twenty-three year old should. “You should probably spend more time with Bobby and decide if you like him first.”</p><p>Holly lifted her head from Lucas' shoulder and narrowed her eyes. “Who said I was talking about Bobby?” <em> Un. Believable. </em>She was really going there after all of this.</p><p>“<em> You </em> did.” He looked at his watch to emphasise his next point. “For the past half an hour.”</p><p>“Irrelevant.” She shrugged. “I have a question for you.”</p><p>“What now?” </p><p>“What makes you think you're qualified to give relationship advice when you're dating the love child of Lucifer and Hades?” </p><p>And she was back. Lucas knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped out of talking about her feelings and reverted back to being her usual, annoying self. </p><p>He nudged her in the side with his elbow and repeated what he always seemed to repeat to the girls. He sounded like a broken record at this point. </p><p>“She's really not that bad.” </p><p>“Yeah, right.”</p><p>**********</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Three things:<br/>1. I know there was no Bobby in this chapter but we'll see him again soon, I promise<br/>2. Deep Thought / 42 is a reference to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy<br/>3. I'm sorry, Noah stans x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Distractions and Stolen Glances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Raises a glass* Here's to hoping this chapter makes sense. Who even knows anymore? Once again, thank you for reading, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a brisk Sunday morning and Holly was regretting her agreement to come out but she also knew that if she didn't, she'd be spending so much time cooped up indoors, stressing about nothing and everything. She didn't think Lucas would appreciate having to knock some sense into her for the second day running. She knew he would if he had to because he was just that sort of a friend. But she wouldn't put him through her shit again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general consensus of their chat was simply: stop panicking and see where everything goes. So Holly's thought process as she walked with the girls to the Brew &amp; Bake after being dragged out, was as follows:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just act natural, you idiot.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't working. She'd already put way too much thought into it while getting ready to leave that morning. Holly was fully conscious of the fact that Bobby had seen her three times. The first time, she was stressed out and fed up about a uni assignment. The second, she was very hungover and sleep deprived. And the third, she had been entirely washed out by a downpour of rain. She'd looked like a mess at least two out of three of the times she'd seen him and, for some reason, she now wanted to change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost subconscious to begin with. She didn't realise what she was doing until Chelsea came in when she was half-way through lightly curling her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you ready to-” she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence as she looked Holly up and down in the mirror. Leaning against the doorframe, she smirked. “You know we're only going for lunch, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly glared defensively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> only going for lunch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> going for lunch and then I have a workshop to assist with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't aware you had to put so much effort in to help teach a class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always put a little effort in.” It was true. While Holly didn't spend a lot of time getting ready most days, she had managed to perfect her everyday look. She kept it simple, usually using a tinted moisturiser, eyeliner, mascara, a brow pencil and lip balm. She'd done just that today with the addition of contour and a nude lipstick, but it was her hair that caught Chelsea's attention. She always said she hated curling it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>effort, then” Chelsea expanded. “Trying to impress a certain Barista?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Holly said, returning to wrapping her hair around the curling wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it's either him or Nicky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled a face at her friend. “Ew gross, he's like my mentor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in that case-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chelsea, my dear.” Holly started with a sigh. “I love you but could you stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chelsea huffed. “Fine, but I'm still suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chelsea left the room, Holly let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She felt almost nervous and she didn't like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those nerves didn't ease up as they entered the coffee shop, in fact, they just got worse. Luckily Holly was good at putting up a front so nobody noticed how loudly she was screaming internally. Walking in, Holly tried so hard to not let her eyes wander to the baker that she was in deep conflict about. She failed, obviously. Once again his head snapped towards the source of the noise, ready to greet his customers when his eyes met hers and a wide smile made its way to his face. As always, it was contagious and Holly felt herself smiling back, trying to ignore the look she saw that was shared between Priya and Chelsea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was a Sunday, the shop was busier than usual. Busier than she'd ever seen it at least, and she was slightly disappointed to see the spot she'd grown fond of while writing an assignment wasn't available for her to sit at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn't keep it reserved for me then?” Holly asked Bobby with a teasing smile, nodding to the back of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're in high demand on weekends, lass, you should have said you were coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankly, I'm appalled at this lack of service.” She shot back, secretly pleased that they could fall into their pattern of wisecracks so easily. “You'll be hearing from my lawyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby rested his arms on the counter and leant forward, casually. “And how are you going to afford that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't know what I got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you mean money wise?” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.” Holly started laughing and Bobby grinned at her. Whenever she didn't see him for a while, she almost forgot how easy it was to talk to him. It always took her by surprise. Pleasant surprise, to be exact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, she saw the girls had taken up residence at a table that was a little too near the counter for Holly's liking. Bobby was definitely in hearing distance and she prayed to whatever God was listening that her friends didn't say anything stupid during their time there. She also hoped </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn't say anything stupid either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group looked up as Bobby’s accent sounded from next to their table. “Alright, what can I get you ladies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee.” Holly said with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby gave her a look. “What kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t tell me what you want, I’ll give you decaf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile wiped from her face and it was Bobby’s turn to look smug. “You wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya and Chelsea looked at each other as Bobby and Holly stared at one another challengingly. If this is what they were going to be like for the next couple of hours then they were certainly going to be entertained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly cracked before Bobby did, knowing he had the upper hand here. “Fine. I’ll need caffeine if I’m not going to murder any teenagers who think they know everything today. I’ll just get a latte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure whether to be concerned by what you just said, but I’ll let it slide and get you your caffeine fix.” The two smiled at each other after the girls ordered the same thing and Bobby left to make their drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya nudged Holly in the side, from where she was sitting next to her. “How cute is that? He already knows how to handle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet before I kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She murmured back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, Chelsea piped up from opposite them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the best way to get away with murder, though?” She asked with genuine curiosity that would concern anybody else, except those in her current company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya shrugged and responded casually. “Be a posh, rich man of upper-class society?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything, Holly reached down to pull her phone from her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chelsea looked at her questioningly. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calling Lucas.” She smirked as the girls snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I texted him earlier.” Priya said. “He said he might come by if he’s not too busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holly sighed quietly and she couldn’t decide whether to be annoyed or not. Following their chat the previous day, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Lucas inserted himself into the situation and tried to see how things were going himself. He would never admit it but he was very protective of his friends and all-too observant for his own good. She knew he’d show up eventually to assess the circumstances and she was not looking forward to when he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, I don’t think he’s too busy.” Chelsea remarked, looking over Priya and Holly’s shoulders. Both of them simultaneously turned to look out of the window and immediately looked away so they could share an expression of annoyance. Holly could safely say she was definitely not looking forward to it now, as she saw Lucas walking towards the coffee shop. With his girlfriend in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Credit to the girls, it wasn't actually as bad as they thought it was going to be, mainly because they spent the majority of the time ignoring Blake and having their own conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so it was a bitchy thing to do and some small section of Holly's conscious did feel a little bad but Blake wasn't exactly very forthcoming either. Holly couldn't help the general dislike she had for her, and her guilty feelings were nothing compared to her enjoyment within the situation. Despite feeling a little bad, there was something funny about subtly exchanging looks and frequently getting into verbal back-and-forths with Blake. If all the girls around the table could both dish it out </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> take it then why not have a little fun? Lucas' glare in particular was almost hysterical but really, it was Bobby who was making this whole thing worthwhile and he wasn't even involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but look over at him on occasion and she noticed that he did the same. But it was the moments that he looked over at her in pure amusement that she was well and truly loving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for not wanting his attention. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice that sounded suspiciously like Chelsea rang out in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya, Chelsea and Holly were lost in their own little conversation but somewhere down the line they stopped talking as Chelsea nearly choked on her beverage. Looking over to the end of the table, Holly both simultaneously grimaced and smirked, however possible that was and Chelsea looked away with an uncomfortable expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh mamma mia.” Priya said in exasperation at the scene in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly smirked. “Here we go again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby looked over from where he was working behind the counter, shoulders shaking from silent laughter. Holly barely managed to choke back her own laugh as she made eye contact with him and tried to put on an innocent face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya noticed Holly's exchange with Bobby and turned away from Lucas and Blake's public displays of affection to raise an eyebrow at the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you really shouldn't encourage her.” She said to Bobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. “It was funny though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” Holly exclaimed, pointing a finger in Priya's face. “I told you I was funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't realise that Lucas was back to listening again and he piped up after, at some point, removing his face from his girlfriend's. “Sure thing, Hol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas looked towards Bobby who was watching the exchange, half confused, half amused. “Don't feel obligated to join in. She laughs at her own jokes so the rest of us don't have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly gasped in mock shock. “Hey, Lucas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards her at the exact moment she decided to throw a piece of croissant at him, hitting him directly in the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas barely batted an eye before he addressed Priya. “You're closer, would you do the honours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priya nodded and nudged Holly violently in the side, making her nearly lose her balance in her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stoooop.” She said in an atrocious attempt at an American accent. “I coulda dropped my croissant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One minute Bobby was standing, watching the whole thing with the same smile he always seemed to wear when Holly was around, and the next he had completely doubled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly looked in his direction and started laughing with him, completely missing everyone around the table exchanging knowing looks and smiles. Lucas in particular was the most smug he'd ever felt, as he was able to witness his best friend unintentionally flirting with a guy she claimed was just her friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord, give them all strength. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby wouldn't be having such a hard time if she wasn't so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One thing he knew, one thing he'd always known, was that his type was someone with a sense of humour. And Holly was one of the funniest people he'd ever met. He'd probably hate her for it if he didn't like her so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, right there, was the problem. He liked her.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much he could do about it now in terms of avoiding his feelings. He wasn’t even sure he could pinpoint exactly when he realised that he could see something happening with this girl but all he knew, at the present time, was that he was screwed. If he was being honest, Holly was sitting a little too close and looking a little too pretty to not be a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even how she looked that was the major problem. He’d seen her in various different states and it wasn’t as if he could turn around and say that she looked awful with makeup running down her face and looking like a drowned rat. Bobby was very much aware of how gorgeous Holly was, how could he not be? But it was her sense of humour that was the most distracting thing about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was a weekend, Bobby was flittering about all over the place, bouncing off Lottie like he always did when things were busy and they had to work as a unit. Gary was absent as per usual, claiming that he can’t work Sundays because "Nan’s roast dinner day is a weekly national holiday.” Usually, this was fine but Holly was sitting close enough to the counter with her friends that he occasionally caught snippets of conversation and comments that she made. He was finding it so hard to control himself and stop himself from laughing at her. He didn’t know what the situation was regarding the couple that just walked in but, from where Bobby was standing, he could tell that she was really good friends with the guy and wasn’t particularly fond of the girl that had walked in with him, if her facial expressions were anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to be as subtle as he possibly could when he looked over at them, and he frequently saw her exchanging looks with the other girls at the table, Chelsea and Priya, if he recalled correctly. Bobby wasn’t sure what it was but there was something really amusing about the girl he liked making quiet, sarcastic remarks towards someone she didn’t like. She was funny and he hated it. He noticed that Holly would look over at him on occasion and her smile grew wider and she tried not to laugh, as she saw how amused Bobby was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, she was so distracting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” A voice sounded from behind him and he turned, coming face to face with Lottie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just seem a little off. Uncharacteristically quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby shook off her concern with a shake of his head. “Nah, I'm good.” He muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't have something to do with your new friend, would it?” Lottie eyed him suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Just trying to get through the morning rush.” Bobby shimmied past to try and get out of her way. It was a conversation he'd be forced into having later when everything calmed down but for now he just wanted to try and work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Try</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the operative word. It was proving to be very difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he wanted to be as professional as possible during the busy period but he caught himself out a few times. It seemed like his head was entirely out of his own control as it automatically shifted into her direction whenever he heard her melodic laughter. Maybe it was to see what was so funny and what she was laughing at. Maybe it was to see the infectious smile light up her face. Bobby didn’t know. But what he did know was that he was having a really hard time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lottie wasn’t helping. Moving to stand in his way so he couldn’t get past, Lottie gave him a look. “We’ve had busier days where you look significantly less stressed than you do now. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you worried about me, Loz?” He teased with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie raised an eyebrow, not seeing how this was a joking matter. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute. But I need you to move.” Bobby tried to shove his way past so he could clear a nearby table but his co-worker wasn’t having any of it. The two of them ended up in a weird side-step pattern where he would try to move but Lottie would block him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I need you to-.” The sound of a throat clearing from the front of the counter interrupted the two of them and Bobby turned away from a smirking Lottie, who he was beginning to think he wanted to strangle with a tea towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to lock eyes with another smirking face. “Howdy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly was leaning against the counter that he was “working” behind, looking a little too mischievous for her own good while her friend, Priya stood beside her, seemingly intrigued by the two of them. Bobby smiled and nodded at her in greeting, recognising her from other times she’d visited the Brew &amp; Bake. Bobby was about to ask about this weird coincidence, when suddenly he shook his head and looked back to Holly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, did you just say ''howdy''?” He asked, amusement slipping into his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Bobby could reply, Priya jumped into the conversation. “Oh ignore our little Holly,” she started, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “She likes to think she’s tough but she’s a big softie at heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Priya and Bobby snorted as Holly turned slowly to glare at her friend. A glare that was quickly thrown in his direction when he said his next statement. “You know, I can quite-well believe that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly’s mocking glare softened slightly into a genuine frown as she considered Bobby for a second. She seemed to be searching his face with a look that he didn’t quite understand. He wasn’t sure what was going on in her head but it was making him a little nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly looked as though she wanted to say something but shook her head, thinking better of it. “Nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Priya who was now giving her a knowing smile. She threw her look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span> and changed the subject once more, leaving Bobby to wonder what that whole thing could have been about.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to order before Chelsea gets upset that we left her alone over there.” Holly said, a little quieter due to the close proximity of their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know we do table service right? And you’re only sat over there.” Bobby pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly and Priya exchange a smirk. “Yes,” Priya said, “but we needed to escape Blake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby glanced over at the remaining occupants and smirked at Holly. “I’m getting the vibe that you’re not really a fan of her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled a face. “I mean, I don’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>her but I definitely don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.” Priya snorted from beside her causing Holly to grin a bit. “Okay, I kinda hate her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and so does Chelsea so we should probably wrap this up. And, I think Lucas is getting pissed off.” The three of them looked back to the table again, catching the attention of everyone at it. Chelsea looked up with a pleading expression; Blake glared at them and Lucas looked annoyed. Holly plastered an innocent smile on her face and he rolled his eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just mad because he’s stuck dating a troll.” Holly muttered as she turned back to the counter. “Anyway, we would like more coffee, please.” She said to Bobby with a cheeky smile. He couldn’t help but smile back as he was struck by how adorable she was. He felt as if she knew it, too, despite not admitting it and using it to her advantage. It worked but he really wished it didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the girls had ordered for the table, they stayed by the counter rather than returning to their seats, meaning Bobby had better hearing access to their conversation than he did before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Holly, what time are you ditching us?” He heard Chelsea shout towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half two. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're leaving soon.” Lucas said. Bobby assumed he was talking about himself and his girlfriend when he heard Priya mutter “Oh thank God.” under her breath, followed by a snicker from Holly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently they weren't very subtle because he heard Blake next. “You're teaching a class aren't you, Holly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assisting but yes. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that saying? Those that can't do, teach?” Bobby almost stopped what he was doing to glare at her. He didn't know why he was getting defensive on Holly's behalf but this girl was irritating him. Not that it mattered. He knew she could handle herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly is it that you do for a living, Blake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, I just remembered. I don't care.” Bobby nearly lost it again at Holly's snippy interruption and it could have ended badly considering he was in the process of pouring hot milk into the drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holly.” He heard Lucas say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas.” Holly replied in the same tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm a fucking delight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas snorted. “Yeah you're a ray of sunshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby honestly thought that was a pretty accurate description. She always seemed to brighten up </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> days, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, did you say you were leaving?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, be gone.” Bobby turned around just to see her waving her hand dismissively at them. He smirked at her and subtly shook his head at her antics as he placed the drinks down on a tray for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed the look he was giving her. “What?” She said with a light chuckle slipping through the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you’re just making me laugh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She said with a beaming smile that he was pretty sure nearly sent him into cardiac arrest. Grabbing the tray from him she moved back over to the table and the group reverted back to the same banter he'd been hearing all morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>**********</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't get too close to that one if I were you.” A voice sounded out from behind Bobby and he turned around to see Blake stood there. True to their word, Lucas and Blake had gotten ready to leave a little while later,  and the former was waiting outside as Blake used the toilets. Apparently she was making another stop before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake nodded in the direction of the table and Bobby suddenly realised she was talking about Holly. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn't have the best track record when it comes to relationships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Bobby was both confused and annoyed was a little bit of an understatement. Who exactly was this girl? And was she aware that Holly could probably hear everything that was being said from where she was still sitting at the nearby table? “What does that have to do with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I've been watching you for the past few hours.” She said. “You obviously really like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well she had him there. He chose to not respond, simply looking at her from behind the counter, trying to keep his expression as impassive as possible. He really didn’t know where she was going with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just doing you a favour, here. Holly’s had a long string of relationships in the past but none of them have ended well. Seems like she’s the common denominator in them falling apart doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the life of him, Bobby couldn’t tell what this girl wanted. He liked to think he was pretty good at reading people but this Blake girl seemed to have a pretty good poker face. It was so alarming to him. And the next thing that alarmed him was what she was saying about Holly. He was pretty sure that she could hear what was being said and, when he let his eyes flicker over to where she was sitting, it only confirmed that. Both of her friends, Priya and Chelsea were switching between looking at each other and looking at her. Holly on the other hand, seemed to be staring blankly at her nearly empty coffee cup with an empty expression. He couldn’t tell what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was thinking either. He half expected her to become annoyed and make a snarky comment like she’d been doing the whole time she was here but her face was just… blank. And Bobby decided he hated that. That smile he was so used to seeing light up her whole face was gone and replaced with something he could only describe as defensive. As if she was trying to hide whatever it was she was actually feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at her slightly, the feeling of concern flaring up in a way that he’d never felt before and with difficulty, he dragged his eyes back to meet Blake’s. He flashed her an insincere smile and spoke a tiny bit louder to make sure the girls could definitely hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your concern,” he began in a patronising tone, “but I’m happy to figure that one out on my own, thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a lie to try and get this Blake girl off his case. If what she was saying was true and Holly did have trouble with past relationships, then that wasn’t necessarily any of his business. He didn’t exactly have much luck with his ex girlfriends either. All of his experiences ended terribly, and it does reach a point where you start blaming yourself. Bobby had been there and from what he could tell from the look on Holly’s face, or lack of look on Holly’s face, Blake had got it a little too on the nose. But he was being honest with his response. While he was cautious about getting into relationships now, he could also be pretty reckless when he wanted to be and there was something about Holly that made him want to be just that. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and say "fuck it" because this girl was the perfect combination of hilarious and gorgeous and, if there was a slim chance he had a shot with her, he didn’t want to throw that away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something else that had Bobby hesitant to follow Lottie’s orders of “just asking her out, already.” And that was the hesitation he saw, not only in himself but in her as well. During the afternoon they’d spent in the kitchen together that ended in a weird moment they shared, he could see it. She was grounded to the spot, they both were. But for a brief moment, he saw her panic and that was why he didn’t want to pursue anything. He knew she was scared about something, whatever that may be and he wasn’t going to push it until she was ready. A huge part of him wanted to wait for her to make the first move. Both Lottie and Gary told him he was stupid for that but honestly? Maybe it was for the best. This would also give her an opportunity to realise that he was only friend material and that she was completely out of his league. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever she decided, though, he knew he didn’t want to get rid of her that easily. If asking her out was going to scare her off; if she decided she only wanted to be friends with him, then he’d take it. Because in the last few times he’d seen her, she really had made his days so much brighter. So even if he could see them as something else, he was happy to just be friends and continue the weird dynamic of stupid humour they had together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had tried so hard to keep a neutral expression and not let the surprise show on her face as he said that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m happy to figure that one out on my own, thanks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting. “Suit yourself.” She’d simply said as she walked past the girls in order to leave the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely managed to contain an amused smirk as she heard Chelsea shout after her. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” Honestly, she wasn’t fond of Lucas’ friends but she did find them funny sometimes. Not that they’d ever know that, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stepped out the door and into the cold November air, Lucas looked up from his phone and pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. “So what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake looked at the door she’d just come out of in consideration, as if she could see through it. “Honestly, I don’t think you have anything to worry about with him. He was pretty quick to defend her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas nodded but didn’t say anything so Blake continued. “I’m fairly sure she heard the whole thing though, so I’d prepare for her to be pissy with you for whatever conclusion she jumps to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be mad at you, as well.” Lucas pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She already hates me.” She shrugged. “No love lost there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas looked at Blake for a moment as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what, or how to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He eventually said. “You didn’t have to do that. I know you don’t like her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugged her shoulders once more. “She’s your friend and I know you’re worried about her. I’d want someone to do the same for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something that resembled sympathy in Lucas’ eyes as he looked at his girlfriend. “You know, you two have a lot more in common than you think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh.” Blake complained, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Let’s not go down that path. Me and your loud-mouth best friend will not be getting along any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas smirked, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they made their way home. “How much money do you want to put on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was dedicated to Vine. RIP. <br/>(also shout out to everyone in the writers discord for keeping me sane as I try to do things with words)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Walk in the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya, loves!! This chapter was mildly inspired by real life events so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took a little longer than the last one but I hope the contents make up for it.</p><p>Happy Monday!!</p><p>(oh and just an additional kind of trigger warning I guess, just to be safe. Chapter includes feelings of insecurity and self-doubt. Nothing major but please be aware).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly was reeling. Hearing what Blake said had sparked something in her that she'd tried to push aside for so long. Of course, it cropped up on occasion like during her talk with Lucas but those times were expected. </p><p>To say she was caught off guard was an understatement. The only thing she could do was stare down into her coffee cup and try to get her thoughts together. She could feel the tension from Priya and Chelsea as well. They'd heard too, and were now looking at each other, alarmed as if they were trying to decide if they should say something or not. </p><p>Holly was also vaguely aware of Bobby looking over at her. She also heard his words. <em> I’m happy to figure that one out on my own, thanks. </em> For a brief moment she was brought back. All her thoughts of doubt that had been trying to creep past her defenses had backed off slightly upon hearing Bobby's words. From the corner of her eye she caught Priya and Chelsea smiling at each other and she felt her lips twitch too. She tried to pin it on the way he handled Blake and the attitude behind his words. But she knew it was because of <em> what </em> he'd said. It implied that he wanted to find out. That he wanted to get close enough to Holly to find out if she was really the disaster that everyone, including herself, thought she was. She smiled slightly at that but it soon disappeared as she felt the familiar pang in her chest. The thought that Bobby could potentially get close to her and realise that, yes, she was the cause of all the problems, brought back the same pain she'd felt a hundred times over. </p><p>Loneliness. Familiar thoughts started swimming in her head and she had to remind herself that the people she surrounded herself with now, weren't like that. Because the thoughts circulating just served as a reminder that people leave eventually. It doesn't matter if it's a few weeks, a few months or even a few years. People leave and they leave Holly behind as they go. She had to constantly remind herself that she has people that care about her. People that care enough to stick around. </p><p>She was vaguely aware of Blake leaving, having heard Chelsea shout to <em> not let the door hit her on the way out. </em> Holly only just managed to snap herself out of it long enough to smile at the remark. </p><p>As the coffee shop door shut and silence followed, the girls turned to Holly with identical looks of worry and concern. </p><p>“You okay, hun?” Chelsea asked. </p><p>Holly snorted but wasn't feeling amused at all. “Yeah, absolutely.”</p><p>Priya and Chelsea exchanged a look and Holly nearly rolled her eyes. Until Bobby approached the table with the same look on his face. Now <em> that </em> confused the hell out of her. <em> He was worried?  </em></p><p>“Hey, are you alright, Lass?” </p><p>Holly looked up at Bobby from where she was sat and tried to give a convincing smile. “Oh yeah, I'm fine. Another day, another bitch you know.”</p><p>There was some part of her that started to find it a little funny and she found herself cracking up. Nobody, not even her, knew if she was genuinely amused or not. </p><p>“Um… Holly, why are you laughing?” Chelsea asked, an air of caution to her voice. </p><p>Holly shook her head, as if she was in actual shock about what just happened. “Because if I don't laugh, I actually think I might go after them and stab them with this teaspoon.”</p><p>“Them?” </p><p>“Yes.” Holly confirmed. “Them.”</p><p>“Why both of them?” Priya asked, also wanting to know her thought process. </p><p>“Think about it.” Holly began. “That wasn't entirely unexpected. Hearing something like that from Blake isn't something that surprises me. Hearing something like that from Blake about <em> me, </em> is a different story.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“The only way she could have known any of that is if Lucas told her.”</p><p>Suddenly Priya and Chelsea looked as though everything clicked into place for them. Now her annoyance at Blake and Lucas made sense. </p><p>Truth be told, Holly wasn't even that annoyed at Blake. She didn't know what her angle was or what she was trying to accomplish when she approached Bobby, but even Holly admired the nerve she had. She always did, but that wasn't something Blake would ever find out. </p><p>What was more upsetting to Holly was that Lucas had told Blake about her relationship history. People knew, obviously, but only those closest to her. Her mum knew a fair amount, as did Chelsea and Priya. Hell, even Nicky and her other friend Seb were a little clued in. But it was Lucas who knew it all. So the fact that he would open up and tell his girlfriend all of this stuff is what upset her. How much did she know? How much did he tell her? <em> Oh yeah. She was pissed.  </em></p><p>So combine the fact that Blake made a very valid point about her fucking things up, and the fact that Lucas had been the one to tell her, she had to say she didn't know what to do with herself. What was supposed to be a pretty good day after the one before, had completely crashed and burned. </p><p>Holly checked the time on her phone and decided she could probably get away with leaving a little bit earlier. She needed to calm down before she had to help teach a bunch of teenagers who don't always want to be taught. Even if they were the ones to sign up to the workshop in the first place. </p><p>“You know what, guys? I think I'm just gonna go. See if Nicky needs any help setting up.”</p><p>“Woah, wait-” </p><p>“Holly-” </p><p>“Are you sure you're okay?” She picked Bobby's voice out from the girls' objections and turned to look at him. There was something in his expression that helped her. Calmed her down slightly. He was so open and honest and she could see he was being genuine with his concern. </p><p>“Yeah, I'm okay.” She wasn't, really. But she would be. </p><p>Bobby gave her a disbelieving look as she got her stuff together and put her coat on, clearly knowing that she definitely wasn't okay. He didn't stop her, though, as she said a general goodbye to the group on the way out. </p><p>When the door closed behind her, Priya and Chelsea turned to look at each other again. Bobby knew he should probably be getting back to work but something had him grounded to the spot. </p><p>“Is she gonna be alright?” He asked the girls, concern still thick in his tone. </p><p>Priya gave him a sympathetic smile. “She'll be fine.”</p><p>“Blake got under her skin a little bit. Our girl's had a bit of rough time and she doesn't always know how to deal-” </p><p>“Chels.” Priya cut Chelsea off with a shake of her head, not wanting to say much more. It was Holly's story to tell if she decided to talk to Bobby about it. </p><p>“Haven't we all?” Bobby asked. “Had a rough time, I mean.”</p><p>Priya smiled at him again. “I was right about you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I think you'll be good for her.” </p><p>**********</p><p>Later in the evening, Holly had left the workshop space, fully thankful that she could now grab something to eat and head home. It’d been a weird day. Nicky and Seb, who had surprisingly made an appearance, had cheered her up significantly without knowing entirely what was wrong but now she just felt drained. She kept thinking about what she would say or do the next time she saw Lucas. It was going to be a difficult conversation that she really didn’t want to have. Holly wasn’t exactly someone who enjoyed arguments and fallouts with her friends but what else was going to come from this situation? She was still very much annoyed and upset and she wanted Lucas to know that, if Priya and Chelsea hadn’t already told him. Of course she didn’t want to fight with him but she had a good enough reason to. </p><p>Holly being Holly meant that she was so deep in thought about her friends that she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings. Not paying attention to her surroundings meant that she was in no way aware of the person walking towards her and nearly yelled in shock when she bumped into him, after he stepped in her path. Her panic immediately subsided when Bobby McKenzie’s hands were pulled from his pockets and placed onto her shoulders to steady her. </p><p>“Woah, you alright?” He asked, with a chuckle. </p><p>Holly looked up at his smiling face and released a sigh. “Sorry, you scared me. I wasn’t paying attention.” </p><p>“Yeah, I gathered.” He took a step back and Holly frowned at him for a moment. He was doing that thing that he did earlier that she didn’t quite understand. He was using that same tone of voice that practically screamed he was worried about her. She wasn’t used to hearing that tone in anyone except her friends and it was giving her mixed feelings. “Where are you off to?” </p><p>“Home.” Holly said, letting the relief that the day is over seep into her voice. “Well, I’m buying chips first. Fuck cooking.” </p><p>Bobby snickered but ultimately agreed with her. “Hey, what a coincidence, I need to eat too. Fancy some company?” </p><p>She took a moment to think about it. She was exhausted and emotionally drained but, really, it would be nice to have someone who isn’t in her friendship group to talk to about stuff. Whether it was about what was bothering her or just a distraction, being in his company right now would definitely help. Reflecting on it briefly, she realised that she wasn’t as okay as she was trying to make herself believe. But spending time with Bobby might just help with that - it usually did. </p><p>“Sure.” She said finally and the two smiled at each other. </p><p>**********</p><p>“Look I'm not saying you have bad taste.” Bobby was saying, laughter evident in his words. “I'm just saying it's questionable.”</p><p>“Oh fuck off, I have excellent taste. You just don't have any.” Holly sniped back. </p><p>The two of them had been to the nearest chip shop and were now taking a slow walk through the dimly lit park in the area as they ate. Bobby had been having a go at her for the past five minutes as she chose to have <em> brown sauce </em> instead of ketchup. Apparently it made him question her sanity as much as her other interests did. </p><p>“Excellent taste.” He scoffed. “I have yet to see it.”</p><p>Holly threw him a mocking glare and moved sideways to knock into him with her shoulder. Unfortunately Bobby wasn’t ready for it, but he really should have expected she’d do something like that by now. He stumbled off the path and the chips he was holding fell out of his hands and onto the grass. She nearly dropped hers as she doubled over in laughter at the heartbroken look on his face. </p><p>Bobby pointed at her with a pout. “You owe me chips.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“You pushed me.”</p><p>“No I didn’t”</p><p>“Yes you did.”</p><p>“Prove it.”</p><p>Bobby stared at her in disbelief and pointed to the ground where his chips now lay. He took on an attempt at a poor English accent. “Look you stupid bastard. I’ve got no chips left.”</p><p>Holly smirked joining in. “It’s a flesh wound.” </p><p>He broke out of his annoyed character and raised his hand for a high five that Holly met instantly. “Well played.”</p><p>“See.” Holly said as they started walking again. Bobby picked up his dropped food, sadly, to put in the bin. “I don’t have bad taste.” </p><p>“Yeah, you do. That film is terrible.” </p><p>Holly stopped walking in shock and gaped at him. “I sincerely hope you’re just disagreeing with me for the sake of it. Because the Monty Python movies are genius.” </p><p>She had him there and the truth was, he was definitely disagreeing with her for that exact reason. It was fun to wind her up. </p><p>“You’ll never know.” He shrugged. </p><p>Holly had a feeling he was just messing with her but she couldn’t be completely sure. <em> Two can play that game.  </em></p><p>“Alright then, Downey Jr.” Her lips twitched at the look he shot her. “Favourite Disney movie?” </p><p>“Aladdin.” He answered without hesitation. <em> Valid. </em> “You?” </p><p>“Ice Age.” It was Bobby’s turn to stop in his tracks and she gave him an innocent smile. One he was beginning to learn was never sincere.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re joking.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Please tell me that you know Ice Age isn’t a Disney film. I beg you.” </p><p>The look of despair was hilarious but she managed to keep it together better than the day she deliberately baked poorly. “Ice Age isn’t Disney?”</p><p>“You know that. Right?” He knew she was messing with him but sometimes it was hard to tell. She was very good at it. </p><p>“You’ll never know.” She smirked. </p><p>Bobby shook his head and did the exact same thing she did to him moments ago. He walked into her and just like him, her chips slipped out of her hands and fell onto the ground. Bobby let out a loud laugh and walked away from her.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Holly shouted after him.</p><p>“'Tis but a scratch!” </p><p>**********</p><p>Twenty minutes later the two of them were still in the park. With it nearly being winter, it was almost dark now, with only the glow of the orange street lights to light the place up. Holly liked it though. There was something about the dark and quiet atmosphere and the sound of the fallen leaves rustling across the grass and path that relaxed her a little. She’d always liked autumn despite how cold it could get. Oddly enough, being here with Bobby made her almost forget about the cold temperature of the November air. </p><p>Holly and Bobby had naturally taken up residence in the kids section of the park. Both of them sitting on the swings, gently making themselves sway backwards and forwards. They were in a comfortable silence, something that Holly thought was strange but it was such a peaceful moment. She almost wanted to start up a conversation again, given how much fun they had just by talking to each other. But she didn’t want to disturb the peace and she had to say, she was a little surprised to realise how much fun she was having when they <em> weren’t </em>talking to each other. Something about Bobby and his care-free attitude made her relax completely with all the tension she’d been holding onto that day completely fading out of her. She sighed gently, catching his attention and he turned his head to look at her. </p><p>“You alright?” He asked quietly, almost as if he didn’t want to break the silence either. </p><p>Holly smiled gently. “I am, actually.” And for once, she wasn’t lying. She was feeling a hell of a lot better that she was that afternoon. </p><p>Bobby was looking at her again as if he was trying to figure out if she was being truthful or not but seeing the smile on her face, his lips twitched upwards, too. </p><p>“I’m glad. I was kind of worried about you earlier.” </p><p>Well, if she was going to ask about that concern of his, now was a good time as any. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, really.” </p><p>The blunt response caused her look at the ground where her boots were gently kicking at the tarmac underneath the swing, keeping her moving. “Why?” </p><p>Bobby couldn’t believe she would even ask that but after what he heard today, he guessed he wasn’t completely surprised. He fell quiet for a moment, needing to think of whether or not he wanted to tell her the real reason. He didn’t want to scare her off, though. </p><p>His silence gave Holly enough time to get into her own head a little bit. Deep down, she knew exactly the reason for his concern and maybe a small part of her did want him to say it. To give her that validation she wanted. The security. But the unrealistic panic took over and she wanted nothing more than to backtrack. So that’s exactly what she tried to do. </p><p>“Okay, you know what? It doesn’t matter. Forget I asked that, I’m just-”</p><p>“I care about you.” Bobby blurted out, interrupting her. It was like he knew where her mind had gone and if he let her finish that sentence then there was no way he’d be able to tell her. The only thing he wanted was to let her know how much she was beginning to mean to him. </p><p>“You-” Holly paused, frowning. “What?” </p><p>Holly knew. Obviously she knew. But hearing him say it was enough to shock her into silence because for the life of her she couldn't comprehend <em> how </em> or <em> why.  </em></p><p>Bobby felt awful hearing her ask that one single question: <em> What? </em> Like she really didn’t get it at all. It didn’t take Bobby long to become completely captivated by her looks and stupid sense of humour. How could she not see how great she was? How could <em> someone else </em>not see how great she was? It was the question that had been playing on his mind all afternoon since she walked out of the coffee shop. Priya and Chelsea didn’t tell him anything and that was completely understandable, but it had been bothering him for hours now. </p><p>Instead of answering her, he decided to say something else instead, albeit hesitantly. He wasn’t sure which direction this was going to go and he was a little apprehensive. </p><p>“Can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer but-”</p><p>Holly heard the hesitation in his quiet tone and interrupted him, just like he did her. She was pretty sure she knew where this was going anyway. “Sure.” </p><p>Bobby went quiet, trying to think of a decent way to ask this. Holly didn’t push him. Instead, she went quiet, too, preparing to answer what he was inevitably going to say. </p><p>“What that girl said earlier…” Bobby paused as he heard Holly take a deep breath. He didn’t know if he should continue but he just couldn’t stop himself. “What did she mean?” </p><p><em>There it was. </em>Holly knew this bound to come up eventually. She just didn’t realise that it would be the same day that the comment was made. She sighed, thinking that she might as well get it over with now. </p><p>“She was right.” She said. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Bobby’s voice was gentle. It was like it was his way of telling her it was okay. And that she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to. Even though she wanted to.</p><p>“When I was at uni,” Holly started slowly. She tried to fight the way her voice was shaking but she was aware of how unsuccessful that would be. “I met this guy.” </p><p>“Always how it starts.” Bobby commented lightly, making Holly smile a little. He was trying to make it easier for her and she couldn’t have been more grateful than she was in that moment. </p><p>“Always. Anyway, we got along really well, despite how different we were. But as it turned out, he also met this other girl around the same time. Long story short, for a solid part of three years, he strung both of us along, flipping back and forth between us like we were no more than the pages in the books that he liked to read. I couldn’t do anything to get out of it because at the time, I actually thought I was in love with him. Stupidly enough. But in the end he picked her. He was always going to pick her. Obviously.” </p><p><em>Obviously. </em> What did that even mean? To Bobby it sounded as though this guy was a complete idiot. He looked over at Holly again and saw the blank look on her face that had been there that afternoon and he couldn’t believe it. He knew what he was seeing within her. He knew that she genuinely thought those things about herself. That she wasn’t worth it and that she really did think it was <em> obvious </em>that he would go for the other girl. Bobby was too busy absorbing the information so he couldn’t think of much else to say but what he did say brought a little bit of light back into Holly’s eyes again. </p><p>“You deserve better than that.” </p><p>Holly was so surprised that she’d even managed to get that story out. Granted, it was the long story short but it was the first time she had been able to talk about Noah without getting really upset. She was constantly feeling like a complete idiot because she wasted nearly three years on a guy who, in the end, didn’t want anything to do with her. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what Lucas said.” Holly frowned thoughtfully. “But the thing is, just when I actually started to believe that again, I started seeing this other guy. That was a fun one.” </p><p>Bobby smiled sadly at her sarcasm. “What happened?” </p><p>“Same thing that always happens. He found someone else. Someone better.” She shrugged. </p><p>Suddenly Bobby had stopped swinging and he was now standing in front of her with a look of sheer determination. He held his hands out for her to take and he pulled her up from the swing, so they were face to face. </p><p>Gripping her hands tightly, he had the most genuine expression Holly had ever seen and she nearly choked up looking at him. Bobby on the other hand, could see the doubt in her eyes. The same doubt he occasionally saw in his when looking in the mirror. </p><p>“Don't do that to yourself.” He said softly but confidently. “People like that exist. I’ve had my fair share of fucked up relationships, too. But please don’t think for one second that you’re not worth it and that<em> you’re </em> the problem because of it.” </p><p>Feeling bold, Bobby stepped forward and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking and it was making him nervous. But really, Holly wasn’t sure what she was thinking either.</p><p>She did, however, know exactly how she was <em> feeling. </em> Which was an overwhelming sense of appreciation for the man standing in front of her. What he had just said was exactly something that she needed to hear right now. Few people knew the kind of thoughts that went around Holly’s head when it came to this topic and therefore, didn’t know what to say. But here was Bobby. A guy she had only known for a number of weeks, telling her what she needed as if he could read her mind. <em> I’ve had my fair share of fucked up relationships, too. </em> He’d said. She wondered what his had been like - whether they were like hers or not, but now wasn’t the time to ask. Not when he was looking at her with that smile and that fire behind his eyes. It was so dark now but the lights in the park made his skin and eyes almost glow and she couldn’t help but smile with him. </p><p>“That’s better.” He said, making her grin wider. </p><p>She took a step towards him, this time, almost closing the distance. She heard him take a sharp breath in, giving her the indication that he was as nervous and scared as she was. She was relieved to know that it wasn’t just her feeling like this. </p><p>Holly watched as she saw Bobby’s eyes drifting down to her lips and she did the same. As far as moments went, both of them were on the same page in thinking this one was perfect. And it was.</p><p>Almost. </p><p>Holly closed her eyes in annoyance as the sound of her phone rang out from the pocket of her coat. Bobby couldn't help himself and started laughing at the situation. Of course it was annoying, but the look on Holly’s face was almost worth it. At least he knew where he stood now, in terms of whether she liked him or not. </p><p>Holly sighed and took a step back, immediately noticing the absence of Bobby's warmth. She pulled her phone out and became even more pissed off when she saw the caller ID. <em> Fucking Lucas.  </em></p><p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Honest Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't apologise enough for how often this fic gets pushed aside, I'm very easily distracted.</p>
<p>Anyways, Holly's back on her bullshit and I have ThoracicOrchid to thank for that... Cheers Audrey!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get up.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Come on.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Holly.”</p>
<p>“Chelsea.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that's it.”</p>
<p>Suddenly the covers that Holly was undeniably using to hide herself from the world were ripped away and she met her friend's stern expression with a frown and a pout.</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Chelsea was clearly getting annoyed with her but the only thing Holly wanted to do was stay buried under blankets because why the hell would she want to face the world today?</p>
<p>“Nothing.” She said, reaching out to try and take the duvet covers back from Chelsea. Unfortunately, they were just pulled further from her reach.</p>
<p>“It's not nothing. Something's wrong and I know that you usually talk to Lucas about this kind of thing but-”</p>
<p>“Do not mention that name in my presence.” Holly interrupted, pointing a finger at her flatmate. “And give me my nice warm covers back.”</p>
<p>“No. And you didn't let me finish. I know that you usually talk to Lucas about this but I also know you're mad at him right now. But you know you can talk to me, right?”</p>
<p>She could. Couldn't she? Holly needed to talk to someone about the previous nights' events but she knew Chelsea would just get overly excited and be completely thrilled and she wasn't sure she could take that right now. But looking at Chelsea's pleading and caring face made her crack a little. She really wasn't as tough as she thought she was.</p>
<p>Holly sighed before muttering her response, trying to be quiet in the hopes that Chelsea maybe wouldn't hear her. “Ialmostkissedbobby.”</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“I said,” Holly started a little louder before going back to mumbling again, “Ialmostkissedbobby.”</p>
<p>Chelsea tilted her head in confusion. “Holly, I'm really gonna need you to speak up, okay, I can't-”</p>
<p>“I said I almost kissed Bobby!” She interrupted with a shouted exclamation.</p>
<p>Chelsea gasped in shock. “Oh my god!”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>god!”</em></p>
<p>“I <em>know!”</em> Holly groaned and placed both of her arms over her head to hide her face. Chelsea stepped in and tried to pry her arms away and get her to look at her.</p>
<p>“This is amazing!” Chelsea squealed, practically bouncing up and down with a beaming smile on her face. Holly had regrets.</p>
<p>“Are you joking? This is a disaster.” She said. “Don't ask me how it's a disaster but it's a complete disaster.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god. Holly, how are you not seeing that this is a good thing?”</p>
<p>“I don't know. I haven't had my eyes tested in like three years. But that's not the point. Chels…” Holly trailed off and looked at Chelsea in desperation. “What do I do?”</p>
<p>Chelsea gave her a soft smile and crawled over to lay next to her. She pulled the covers over them both and turned to face her.</p>
<p>“What do you <em>want</em> to do?”</p>
<p>That was a question that Holly had been asking herself since she'd got back the night before. She never answered Lucas' phone call, too pissed off with him to bring herself to do it. Not just because of the whole Blake thing but also because he'd taken it upon himself to ruin a perfect moment. And it really <em>was</em> a perfect moment.</p>
<p>An understanding had been made between her and Bobby that night, one that she never thought she'd come to with another guy ever again. He'd pulled her out of the kind of funk she struggled with, with his words alone, and Holly immediately felt better because of it. Even now, laying next to Chelsea, seemingly in a pit of despair, she wasn't feeling the way she normally did in these situations. The thought of pursuing anything with him scared her but it didn't <em>terrify</em> her like it usually would. If anything, it offered her a sense of security. Of safety and comfort that she'd not felt in a long time. It was new and exciting but nerve-wracking at the same time. She knew the logical thing to do would be to ask him out. But she was Holly. And Holly never made things easy for herself.</p>
<p>“I don't know.” She said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Chelsea.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes. “Why are you lying?”</p>
<p>“I'm not. I just…”</p>
<p>“You just what?”</p>
<p>“He's so nice.” Holly said, a distinct whine making its way into her voice. </p>
<p>“That's another good thing.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she nodded, “but I’m just waiting for him to say syke.”</p>
<p>“He won’t.”<br/><br/>“He might.” Before Chelsea could argue further, Holly cut her off again. “I just need some time to think about it.”</p>
<p>Chelsea knew that wasn’t in her best interest because she’d end up overthinking the whole thing. But she knew she wasn’t likely to get through to her at the moment. That didn’t matter though because she’d try again later with a helping hand.</p>
<p>She let out a hum that said she was disappointed but left the covers of Holly’s bed anyway. “Okay, well I have to get ready for work. Remember to get up and go to class later.”</p>
<p>“Here’s the thing. I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Too bad.” Chelsea was about to shut the door on her way out of the room but poked her head back round at the last second. “Oh by the way, Lucas is coming over later.”</p>
<p>She left before she had a chance to argue and Holly groaned again, pulling the duvet back up. She did not want to deal with this today.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>There were many things in his life that Lucas dreaded. For the most part it was usually conversations and visits with his family but all of the other things seemed to revolve around his friend. Dealing with a drunk Holly, dealing with a sad Holly and worst of all, dealing with an annoyed Holly. The latter of which he would have to do later on. For the most part, Lucas knew how to handle her but when she was annoyed about something, she became ten times more stubborn than what she usually was and it became very difficult to get her to listen and have a mature conversation. A part of him wanted to get it over with and he’d left his house much earlier than necessary that morning, but it wasn’t to stop by her and Chelsea’s place. He'd do that in the evening. There was someone else he felt like he had to speak to first.</p>
<p>Lucas stepped out of the cold and into the Brew &amp; Bake coffee shop, hoping it wouldn't be too busy so he could have a chat with Bobby about what had happened the day before. He thought things seemed to be going in his favour when he saw Bobby off on his own, wiping down a table in the corner. Sending a silent thanks to whatever God was listening, that he was working today, Lucas awkwardly approached.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Bobby looked up from wiping down the surface and the two men smiled awkwardly at each other.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, you alright?” He asked, recognising Lucas from the day before. He wasn't entirely sure on the technicalities of what happened with Holly so he'd try to be civil anyway.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Sorry, I was wondering if we could have a quick chat? Don't worry if you're too busy, I can come back later.”</p>
<p>Bobby blinked in both surprise and confusion but nodded nonetheless. He took a seat at the table he was sorting and gestured for Lucas to do the same.</p>
<p>Once seated, Lucas started speaking. “Look, I just wanted to apologise about yesterday. It wasn’t anything personal against you or Holly. Blake and I had a plan for something but it kind of backfired a little.”</p>
<p>He really hoped Bobby wouldn’t ask outright what they were trying to accomplish because it might have made this more uncomfortable than what it already was. But when he nodded, Lucas let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“No, I get it. I mean, not entirely but I’m sensing there’s more going on here. I was just more worried about her than anything.”</p>
<p>Lucas smiled slightly. The girls really weren’t exaggerating when they talked about how nice this guy was. It was refreshing to see.</p>
<p>“I’m going to see her later but I’m sure she’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I saw her again last night after work. She seemed a bit off but cheered up after a bit.” Bobby paused for a second, hesitating. Lucas took a mental note of the light blush that appeared on his face. He’d have to get the information out of Holly about whatever happened there. “She, um, told me about her ex at uni.”</p>
<p>Lucas almost froze and frowned thoughtfully at him after processing what he’d just been told. “She told you about that?”</p>
<p>“The short version, but yeah. Why? Is everything alright? Should she <em>not</em> have said anything?”</p>
<p>He raised his hand, cutting off Bobby’s concerned rambling. “No, it’s fine. It’s her business. She can tell whoever she wants, but that’s the thing. She doesn’t. Holly rarely talks to anyone about that kind of stuff.”</p>
<p>Neither Bobby or Lucas knew what to make of that but if Holly trusted Bobby enough to open up to him that much and that quickly, then it was definitely a good sign. It didn’t mean he was any less apprehensive, though.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Bobby asked and Lucas smiled again at the nervous expression on his face.</p>
<p>He shrugged casually. “She likes you.”</p>
<p>Bobby opened his mouth to speak but he wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that so he closed it again, doing a good impersonation of a goldfish.</p>
<p>Lucas spoke again instead, putting him out of his misery. “She'll be a pain in the arse about avoiding her feelings but she definitely likes you.”</p>
<p>“I mean, she's a pain in the arse about everything else so I'll just add it to the list.” Bobby smirked and Lucas laughed.</p>
<p>Oh he liked this guy. It'd be good to have someone else around to help take the piss out of his best friend.</p>
<p>“You're not wrong,” he nodded. “In all seriousness though, she'll come around eventually. You just have to be patient with her.”</p>
<p>“Whatever she needs.” Bobby shrugged. “I like her too.”</p>
<p>“Good. Never let her forget that.”</p>
<p>Bobby fell quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Feel free to laugh at me for this but… were you and her ever…?”</p>
<p>The end of his question went unsaid but Lucas knew what he meant anyway and shook his head. “No. I think, in the beginning, there was always that uncertain possibility of something happening but it went away as quickly as it came.”</p>
<p>“How come?”</p>
<p>“She needed a friend.” Lucas said simply. “She's got a preconceived notion that people are just gonna up and leave but when you're friends with Holly, you've got a friend for life. I don't even think she realises the effect she has on people.”</p>
<p>Lucas was aware that he was perhaps being too honest but he sort of felt like Bobby needed to hear this to understand her. He had a point though. Holly had a lot of friends and a lot more people in her corner than she realised she had.</p>
<p>He once again noticed a different look on Bobby's face, this time a small soft smile that had Lucas almost snickering. He was in so deep with her already.</p>
<p>“So to answer your question again, no. I love her to bits but her, Priya and Chelsea are like family now.” Lucas said.</p>
<p>Bobby grinned, thinking about Lottie. He had a sister of his own but she'd somehow managed to worm her way into being like family for him too. Like a home away from home. “You can't even choose the family you're not related to. They just force their way in and you can't get rid of them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah exactly and Holly's the worst for it.” Lucas smirked at Bobby. “Good luck with that one.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>“How many times do I have to tell you that I have literally nothing to say to him?” Holly complained, as her, Chelsea and Priya waited in the living room for Lucas to turn up. Priya and Chelsea exchanged a look, already dreading the evening ahead.</p>
<p>Priya turned to her. “Good. Then you don’t have to say anything and you can just listen.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I don’t want to hear his bullshit excuses either.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>Neither Chelsea nor Priya knew exactly what Lucas’ motives were but they seemed pretty clued into the fact that none of it was done maliciously. They knew Lucas and they knew how much they meant to him, so whatever happened, he had a good reason for it. Neither of them were particularly thrilled with Blake’s involvement in the whole thing but there wasn’t much they could do about that now.</p>
<p>“Just let him explain.” Chelsea insisted. “If you decide you still want to be mad at him afterwards, then fine. But you know as well as we do that a fallout over stupid stuff will just make things awkward for everybody else.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” She grumbled, reluctantly, knowing that they were right.</p>
<p>Lucas arrived a little bit later and, rather than explaining himself to everyone, he thought it would be best to lay everything out to Holly first. She hadn’t really said much, only rolling her eyes when they went into her room to talk. Lucas sat at the chair by her desk, while she slumped onto her bed and stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain.</p>
<p>Lucas watched her for a moment. “I can’t tell if you’re being uncharacteristically quiet because you’re waiting for me to say something or if you’re actually just giving me the silent treatment.”</p>
<p>Holly didn’t respond, letting the silence drag out awkwardly throughout the room. The muffled sounds of Priya and Chelsea having a conversation could be heard through the white-painted walls.</p>
<p>“Alright well first of all, I want you to know I was trying to do a good thing, here.” He started hesitantly. Holly looked at him in disbelief. Lucas knew her silence wasn’t going to last very long and he was right.</p>
<p>“Yes, because spilling your best friend's secrets to your bitchy girlfriend, who said best friend sincerely hates, is what you can call doing a good thing.” She wasn't having any of this and she was feeling worse and worse by the second.</p>
<p>Lucas sighed, almost in exasperation. “I didn’t tell her anything.”</p>
<p>“You- what?”</p>
<p>“Just listen for five seconds instead of jumping to conclusions so I can tell you our side.”</p>
<p><em>Our side.</em> Holly hated that. It implied that Lucas was more to blame for what happened than what Blake was. And she really wanted to hold Blake responsible.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about you. <em>Really</em> worried about you.” He started to explain and Holly found herself softening a little bit. “After we had that chat the other day, I went over to Blake’s but she could tell something was up. Obviously I didn’t want to tell her because it wasn’t really any of her business. Unfortunately, she got a little pissed off about it.”</p>
<p>Holly nearly snorted at that because that’s exactly the kind of thing she could imagine Blake getting really pissed off about. Holly didn’t comment on anything out loud so Lucas continued again.</p>
<p>“It got to a point where I told her a little bit about what was going on with the guy you’re seeing. No, you and him are not just friends, don’t start with that shit.” He pointed a finger at her as she opened her mouth to object. “I told her that you hadn’t had much luck in the past with relationships and I said I was worried that Bobby wouldn’t be right for you either. I’m sorry Holly, but none of us want to see you get hurt. Again.”</p>
<p>Lucas’ voice had grown soft towards the end of his explanation and Holly found a little bit of her annoyance towards him slipping away. This story was also unexpected and she didn't know how to feel but, like always, she knew he cared about her. “That was all you said?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “That was all I said.”</p>
<p>Holly was confused and she still had a lot more questions. “Okay, but where did the bitchy comment come from? Why was <em>that</em> necessary?”</p>
<p>It was a really harsh remark and Holly had honestly been thinking about it all too much since it happened.</p>
<p>Lucas sighed. That was a part of the plan that really wasn’t supposed to happen. “You weren't supposed to hear that.”</p>
<p>“That's worse.”</p>
<p>“We came up with a plan for Blake to bring up what I told her to Bobby, with her putting her own spin on it, considering she didn’t know the full story. I sort of wanted to gage his reaction and see if he'd be decent enough to not be scared off by someone with trust issues. And to also give him a warning of those trust issues and let him know to be patient with you.”</p>
<p>“I'm not a <em>time-bomb</em>, or <em>that</em> delicate.” Holly started to object but Lucas put a hand out to signal her to stop.</p>
<p>“I know that, okay.” Lucas said. “And believe it or not, Blake does too. She just wanted to help you.”</p>
<p>Holly stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend what he just said. She was coming up blank. “Why?”</p>
<p>Lucas nearly laughed at her confusion and went to explain. Holly cut him off. “And don’t say it’s because she’s not that bad.”</p>
<p>“Well, she’s not.”</p>
<p>“You’re both as bad as each other.” She deadpanned.</p>
<p>He gave her a look which she met with a raised eyebrow. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>In all honesty, Holly didn’t know how she was feeling about what Lucas had said. She could, in some ways, see where he was coming from. It was basically a way of him looking out for her and she could understand that, because she'd do exactly the same thing for him. She <em>did</em> do the same thing for him. Every snide remark and bitchy comment towards Blake was mostly because she thought Lucas could do better and she really didn't like the girl.</p>
<p>But on the other hand, it still kind of hurt. Lucas was her closest confidant and now it felt like he didn't trust her judgement when it came to guys. Which, in fairness, was understandable given her track record but Bobby seemed different to her and a huge part of her wanted to figure him out for herself, without her friends interfering.</p>
<p>Now that she thought about it, she wasn't all that mad at him. At the end of the day, he really was just looking out for her but she was still a little annoyed. Neither of them had said anything in a little while so when Priya knocked on the bedroom, she jumped in surprise.</p>
<p>“It went a bit quiet.” She said, poking her head round. “I'm just checking you've not killed each other yet.”</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Holly responded, throwing a glare in Lucas' direction.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and looked at Priya. “We're fine. We can order food now.”</p>
<p>“Fine but you're paying for mine.” Holly said as she passed him on the way to the living room.</p>
<p>“Of course, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>The dynamic had pretty much gone back to normal as the group sat in the living room eating pizza and talking about everything and nothing. Holly was almost relieved. Until Chelsea opened her big mouth, nearly making Holly choke.</p>
<p>“So guys…” She said in her signature tone that clearly said she had gossip. “Did you hear that Holly nearly had a little kiss last night?”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh my God!”</em> Priya exclaimed, gaping at her in shock. “Why didn't you say anything?!”</p>
<p>Holly was aware of everyone staring at her. Chelsea looked smug, Priya was clearly surprised but happy and Lucas was just smirking with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>Blushing, she looked down at the pizza slice in her hand. “It wasn't a big deal. Nothing happened.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Interesting.”</p>
<p>“Of course. If it wasn't such a big deal, then why were you being so dramatic about it this morning?” Chelsea said over the top of Lucas and Priya's comments.</p>
<p>“It's sort of my brand.”</p>
<p>“Well we know that.” Lucas said.</p>
<p>Priya frowned at her. “Why didn't you go through with it?”</p>
<p>“Because <em>someone,”</em> Holly started, throwing a pizza crust at Lucas, “decided it would be a nice idea to try and ring me, thus interrupting.”</p>
<p>Chelsea and Priya groaned in frustration and Lucas raised his hands in defense. “Woah, hold on. How was <em>I</em> supposed to know?”</p>
<p>Priya then paused, turning to look at Holly suspiciously. “Interesting that you seem annoyed though. Did you <em>want</em> to kiss him?”</p>
<p>“I- I don't- I mean- maybe?” <em>Jesus, bury me alive.</em> She thought to herself as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>god!”</em></p>
<p>“I <em>knew</em> it!”</p>
<p>“Well <em>this</em> is an interesting development.”</p>
<p>Holly rolled her eyes at her friends. “It doesn't matter. It was a spur of the moment thing. The moment passed, we moved on and here we are.”</p>
<p>The group was quiet for a moment, taking the time to exchange a variety of knowing looks. Lucas could almost see where this was heading so he turned back to Holly.</p>
<p>“Would now be a good time to tell you I had an interesting conversation with a very specific barista this morning?”</p>
<p>Holly slowly turned to look at him and she couldn't decide if she was mad or mortified. Probably both.</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p>Lucas snorted. “I stopped by before work to apologise for yesterday. You know… he told me he likes you.”</p>
<p>Lucas said it so casually that Holly didn't even register what he'd said for a short while. “Wait. <em>What?”</em></p>
<p>“Oh, come on.” Chelsea said. “This guy, since meeting him, has made you laugh more than you ever did with your exes, <em>somehow</em> got you to bake even though you hate it, he gave you his hoodie which, by the way, you wear so much more than your own jumpers, he's nearly <em>kissed you</em> and he's <em>actively</em> said he likes you. What part of this are you not understanding?”</p>
<p>Silence fell over the apartment living room after Chelsea finished her rant. They stared at Holly just waiting for her to respond.</p>
<p>The issue was that Holly knew all of this and if she was being completely honest with herself, which was rare these days, she had to admit that she liked him too. Obviously nearly kissing him was a sign of that but so was everything else. It was opening up to him that made her realise so clearly that there could be something more than friendship here. Something deeper. Something special. It made her smile but it also made her frown. She was a little scared and there was nothing she hated more than being scared.</p>
<p>“I just-” Holly sighed and she felt her mood slipping significantly. Everyone in the room could see the sadness and apprehension on her face and in her eyes. “I'm scared.”</p>
<p>Priya and Chelsea dropped their pizza slices back on their plates and shuffled to where Holly was perched on a beanbag, wrapping her in a hug.</p>
<p>It was Lucas that spoke softly. “It's alright to be scared, Hol. But he knows the situation and he knows to be patient with you.”</p>
<p>Holly looked up at Lucas and a moment of understanding passed between them. She knew he was trying to do the right thing the previous day. She gave him a small smile that indicated that they were okay but it slipped off her face as quickly as it came.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should just be friends with him, though.” She muttered.</p>
<p>Lucas, Priya and Chelsea simultaneously groaned again with Chelsea throwing her hands in the air. “<em>Oh my God.”</em></p>
<p>“Just for the time being!” Holly exclaimed, defensively.</p>
<p>It wasn't entirely what she wanted but she kind of figured that if they just spent more time getting to know each other, the fear of everything going wrong will eventually fade away until she's comfortable with him. That sounded okay to her. But there was a flaw she wasn't really picking up on.</p>
<p>But Priya was and she cleared her throat, getting her attention. “Are you really going to tell this guy that you just want to be friends but you also don't want him to date anyone else?”</p>
<p>Holly sighed, seeing the point. “I don't know what else to do. I don't want it to seem like I'm stringing him along but I'm also not ready to date him yet.”</p>
<p>“No, it makes sense.” Lucas said and Holly looked at him gratefully. “For what it's worth, I think if you talk to him, he'll be willing to take things slow with you.”</p>
<p>She frowned at him. “Like a "we're not friends but we're not dating either" kind of situation? Sounds complicated.”</p>
<p>“It doesn't have to be. You're just two people getting to know each other.” Lucas suggested. “Sound good?”</p>
<p>Holly thought about it and decided it made sense. Bobby was someone she definitely didn't want to lose any time soon and she thought having him just as her friend would be enough. But then she'd have to watch him potentially meet and fall in love with someone else and she'd be back to square one, miserable and skeptical about the possibility of her ever finding love.</p>
<p>She sighed once more and answered him. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mochas and Microphones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof hello, I am still here. I promise I haven't abandoned this - writing is hard.</p><p>Thank you ThoracicOrchid for listening to be whine about it and for being my Beta❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month and a half. It had been a month and a half since Bobby had nearly kissed Holly and still, nothing had happened between them besides the usual banter and humorous exchanges. They'd talked about it, of course. It had been an awkward conversation but they'd both agreed that they should just get to know each other and see how things go. And that's exactly what they did. </p><p>So Christmas and New Year passed in a blur where the Brew &amp; Bake closed for a few days, and Bobby visited his family in Glasgow, while Gary spent it at his Nan's, and Lottie with some of her friends. He'd heard from Holly over the holidays and he'd spent the majority of Christmas day giving her a taste of her own medicine by sending her text messages full of puns. The likes of "I hope you have a Holly Jolly Christmas" and "Don't forget to deck the halls" had apparently made her particularly agitated. </p><p>He was glad they could do this, though, and that things weren't uncomfortable with them knowing how they felt about each other. The family side of things had been particularly difficult and Bobby's sister had frequently interrogated him to find out why the hell he was smiling at his phone so much. He'd tried to avoid it but once he'd opened his mouth about Holly, he couldn’t seem to stop. So now his family also knew how he felt which he thought <em> was </em> awkward, and he was grateful they wouldn't be meeting her anytime soon. </p><p>January was always a rough time for everyone and the workers of the Brew &amp; Bake were no exception to that. The hype of Christmas and New Year was over and everything slowly went back to normal. But, unfortunately, normal was boring and what had only been a few weeks of the month, was beginning to feel like a few years. The group, having worked in other customer service roles before, knew that things went dead around this time but none of them were really anticipating that the coffee shop would follow the same sort of pattern. Standing around the counter with identical looks of boredom, Bobby, Lottie and Gary were beginning to wonder what the point in all of this was. </p><p>“It feels like that scene in Cars where everyone gets excited by the sighting of a customer.” Bobby mumbled. “Except we have yet to experience that excitement.” </p><p>Gary snorted from where he was leaning. “We could do a nature show narration of this. Rare sightings of other people.” </p><p>“What would be the point?” Lottie grumbled. “There’s nothing to narrate.” </p><p>The entire day went on like this with constant complaining and sighing and everything in between. True to how the cafe usually ran, business picked up around certain times in the day, but there was nothing compared to what they were used to. It was so tedious and even Gary and Lottie didn't have the energy to bicker with each other anymore. </p><p>It was towards the end of the day when the group were surprisingly met with a visit from the Brew &amp; Bake's owner, Harvey Jenkins. The elderly man popped in occasionally, but he usually just kept tabs on his beloved coffee shop from outside of its bright walls. Which was why it was a surprise to them, especially as they were normally told when he was coming. </p><p>The three of them knew something was wrong almost immediately, from the somber expression on his face. Bobby, tried to lighten the mood a little, despite his concern and worry about why the man was here. </p><p>He altered his voice in order to put on his best David Attenborough impression. “Perhaps, an even rarer sight than that of the average customer, here we have the Brew &amp; Bake's owner. The magnificent Mr. Jenkins.”</p><p>Gary snickered but Harvey shot them both a look and they immediately turned serious again, like two kids who had been told off. </p><p>“I’m not staying for long.” That didn’t come as a surprise - he never did. “But I wanted to give you a bit of a warning in person and see if you had any ideas.”</p><p>“About what?” Lottie asked.</p><p>“Well, to put it bluntly, we’re kind of struggling a bit. We weren’t doing too well on the weekdays before, but this time of year isn’t helping.” </p><p>Bobby, Gary and Lottie exchanged a look. They knew things were a little rough but now they had half a mind to start applying for other jobs. As much as they complained, they did love working there, so they hoped it wouldn’t come to that. </p><p>Harvey gave a sympathetic look. “It’s not a complete disaster at the moment, but I just wanted to give an update and ask if any of you had any ideas on how to bring more people in.” </p><p>“Oh, you mean my baking’s not good enough?” Bobby quipped. </p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes at him and took control of the situation. “What about live music events? We could start with one or two a month and see how that goes? It’d be a good way to attract people.” </p><p>Harvey considered that for a moment, turning the idea in his head before, ultimately agreeing. “Seems like a reasonable idea. I wouldn’t know where to turn for actual musicians or equipment, though.”</p><p>Gary looked over to Bobby. “Your girl is a music student, isn't she? Could she help?” </p><p>“She's not my girl.” <em> Yet. </em>“But, yeah, I can give her a ring and see what she can suggest.”</p><p>“Bit early to give her a ring isn't it? You've not even been on a date, yet.” Lottie commented and Bobby glared at her. </p><p>Harvey raised a hand to get their attention, clearly having no idea what was going on. “You call your girl and we'll see if we can arrange this. Hopefully it'll get us more revenue.”</p><p>Bobby was about to open his mouth to once again say that Holly wasn't his girl, but who was he kidding, really? They weren't exactly dating but they both liked each other. And as far as he knew, they weren't dating other people. He closed his mouth again and simply elected to nod at the coffee shop's owner. A part of him was feeling a little more enthusiastic at the thought of chatting to Holly later. </p><p>**********</p><p>Holly was completely unsurprised to say that she was once again losing her mind as she stared at her laptop screen, unsure of where to even start on her latest uni assignment. It seemed that the longer the academic year went on, the more Holly couldn't understand her past self's mindset of going back to do a Masters degree. She adored learning about music, but the essays that came along with it? She wasn't a fan. </p><p>Much like when she completed her undergraduate, Holly wasn't sure what she wanted to do once she had finished, and that was making everything a little harder. She loved performing at gigs but that wasn't what she wanted to do full-time. She thought about teaching, which was always an option. After all, as much as she complained, she did enjoy helping the classes Nicky put on for the kids whose parents couldn't afford to pay for proper, private music lessons. </p><p>Holly sighed, trying to break out of her thoughts. Her essay wasn't going to write itself while she was thinking about life. Before she could get back to trying to work, her phone started ringing, distracting her once more. </p><p>Face lighting up at the caller ID, Holly answered without hesitation. “Oh, thank god.”</p><p>“Well hello to you too, Lass.” Hearing Bobby's Scottish accent, laced with amusement on the other end of the phone, made her smile grow even more. “Are you busy?” </p><p>“Not really, I'm just having an existential crisis. What's up?” </p><p>Bobby chuckled but otherwise didn't comment on her dramatics. He relayed the conversation that they'd had with Harvey that day and the idea of turning the Brew &amp; Bake into a live music venue, starting with one evening a month. Holly agreed that it would be a good way to bring more people in. </p><p>“Everyone loves live music and I think doing it at a coffee shop is a good idea. The relaxed vibe will definitely draw people to it.” She said, really liking the idea. </p><p>Another thought hit her, though, and she cut Bobby off from his next response. “Hold on… is this you calling me to rope me into taking part?” </p><p>Bobby was silent for a moment, trying to consider carefully the best way to play this. </p><p>“Um… maybe?” He said, awkwardly. “None of us really know any musicians so Gary said I should call you.”</p><p>Holly smirked and flopped down on her bed after moving away from her desk. She wasn't going to get any work done now, anyway. “Oh, so you're only talking to me because Gary told you to?” </p><p>“No- that's not- I mean-” Bobby cleared his throat. He was used to her doing shit like this to put him on the spot by now, but it still messed him up sometimes. “I enjoy talking to you, Lass.” </p><p>The slow and cautious tone he took when he said that made Holly laugh. She couldn't see it but the melodic sound had Bobby smiling on the other end. </p><p>“And I enjoy messing with you, love.” If Holly noticed that she'd used a pet name on him, she didn't give anything away. Bobby didn't remark on it, as she continued like nothing happened. “When did you want to do this?”</p><p>“Probably next week, if we can find people to take part.” Bobby answered, his tone of voice very much hinting at the fact he was asking her to do it.</p><p>Holly smiled. “I can help you organise it and spread the word. I also know a couple of idiots who can assist in the performance and equipment side of things. I'll let you know when I've spoken to them.”</p><p>“Great.” She heard Bobby pause on the other end, almost like he didn't want this to be the end of the conversation. She didn't either.</p><p>“So what-” </p><p>“Well now that-” </p><p>The two of them cracked up into laughter as they both started speaking at the same time. </p><p>Smiling, with a bright sparkle in her eye, Holly spoke again. “You first.”</p><p>“I was just gonna say, now we have that sorted and I'm definitely <em> not </em>just speaking to you because my mate said to,” he spoke through his laughter, “wanna tell me about your existential crisis?” </p><p>She could hear the smile in his voice and at this point she'd completely forgotten that she was supposed to be doing uni work. </p><p>By telling him about how she was feeling, she unwittingly opened the doors to a three hour long phone conversation about everything and nothing. And she really couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening. </p><p>**********</p><p>By the end of that week, everything had been sorted for the following one. Holly had contacted her friends, Nicky and Seb, and they'd managed to clear their schedules for the Wednesday evening. She'd also got the word around the university and it had been shared on various social media platforms. </p><p>The live session would only last about an hour and a half, with Holly only being able to get a couple of other people, along with herself, interested in having a performing slot. It was to be expected as this one was short notice, but Holly had assured Bobby that more people would be interested as the acoustic night grew more attention. It seemed that social media and word of mouth was enough to do the trick this time as Bobby, Gary and Lottie noticed an increase in people coming in. </p><p>“Never seen this many people at 4pm on a Wednesday evening before.” Gary commented. </p><p>“That's because you're rarely here at 4pm on a Wednesday evening.” Lottie shot back. </p><p>Before the two could get into yet <em> another </em>debate on who worked the hardest and who slacked off the most, the door opened with a loud bang, followed by loud laughter. Bobby had gotten used to Holly's laugh by now and knew it was her before she even came into view. </p><p>“There's a door there, you twat.” He heard her say with amusement in her tone. </p><p>“It would help if you actually lent a hand instead of giving a useless commentary.” A man with a scouse accent said in response. </p><p>Another voice sounded behind them. “I'm going to kill you both if you don't just <em> go through the door.”  </em></p><p>Although Bobby was amused by the weird display, he wandered over to the door in the hopes that he could maybe be of use. </p><p>“Need a hand?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>His stomach did a weird somersault as he saw Holly's face light up with a bright smile as she saw him. </p><p>“No, I think we're fine actually.” She commented lightly and Bobby saw the man, with a leather jacket and manbun, throw her a really dirty look. One that she returned with a sarcastic smile. </p><p>The group were clearly trying to get the equipment inside but there had been a collision with the doorway. Bobby gently nudged Holly, who was indeed <em> not </em>helping, to the side so he could help the other two guys bring stuff in. When they got to the far end of the coffee shop, where they'd set everything up, the introductions began. </p><p>“Guys, this is Bobby. And Bobby this is Nicky,” Holly said pointing to a guy with dark skin, dreadlocks and fedora atop his head. Then she pointed towards the guy who had seemed fed up with her. “And this is Seb, but I like to call him anything other than that. Sebastian. Sebby. Twat. Take your pick.</p><p>Nicky rolled his eyes almost fondly and stepped forward to shake Bobby's hand as Seb started setting the gear up.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” He said with a kind smile. </p><p>Bobby smiled back. “Yeah, you too. Thanks for doing this, by way.” </p><p>“No problem. It's actually really cool what you're doing. Plus,” he nodded in Holly's direction, “have you ever tried saying no to this one?” </p><p>“I haven't yet, but I imagine it's an impossible task.” He looked at her as she pouted miserably and couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>He was starting to feel like every time he saw her, she got more and more adorable to him. Her hair had been lightly curled today, and she'd gone a little heavier on the light makeup she usually wore, but she'd dressed casual with a navy jumper and black jeans under her coat. Simple but still very much gorgeous. </p><p>“That was rude but I'll let it slide.” She said, narrowing her eyes at him. “Come on, you can make me a coffee while these losers sort out the techy stuff.”</p><p>“These losers have the power to make you sound shit. Respect your elders.” Nicky called back to her. </p><p>Holly snickered, dragging Bobby away towards the counter. It was actually Gary that she ordered her drink from and Bobby waited with her for it, ignoring the smug looks, him and Lottie were throwing at him. </p><p>“So your friends seem interesting.” Bobby commented lightly and they both watched Nicky and Seb quietly bicker back and forth about what goes where. </p><p>Holly snorted. “We have a weird relationship.”</p><p>“How do you mean?” Bobby asked, wanting to know more about Holly's background, friends included. </p><p>“Seb acts really chill all the time but he's actually easily irritated, so I like to see how far I can push him. Nicky will occasionally join in but he claims someone has to be the "voice of reason" or whatever.” She explained, mocking quotation marks and all. </p><p>Bobby could see that already and he only met them five minutes ago. “How did you become friends?”</p><p>“Pure chance.” Holly laughed. “Nicky was doing his masters when I was in first year. I was having a rough time and he found me sobbing in one of the music rooms. Gave me a pep talk and took me under his wing. Seb was a friend of his that I met a little later.” </p><p>Honestly, the thought of Holly being so upset, made Bobby frown a little. He was glad someone was there to cheer her up because his favourite version of Holly was the one with the quick-wit and sunshiny smile. </p><p>Holly sighed a little, mixed emotions on her face that he couldn't get a good read of. “Seb and I bonded over shitty family situations and Nicky practically adopted us both as honorary siblings.”</p><p>That was the most she'd said to him before on the topic of her family. He had noticed that she avoided it whenever it was brought up by him in casual conversion, deflecting by turning the question around on him. She knew a lot about his family life - a great mum and dad, annoying older sister etc. But with her, it was like the only thing he knew was that she was an only child, and she was close to her mum, who lived on the outskirts of London. He had no idea where the rest of her family fit into it all. </p><p>“Sucks that you both have shitty family situations.” He commented, not feeling like this was an appropriate time to dig deeper. </p><p>Holly shrugged nonchalantly. “It's fine. I mean at this point, my friends <em> are </em>my family.”</p><p>That was something he definitely understood about her. So far, he'd only met Lucas, Priya and Chelsea before today and they seemed very close-knit and fiercely protective of each other. </p><p>Speaking of the devils.</p><p>As Gary handed Holly her latte over the counter, the doorbell jingled and Chelsea, Priya, Lucas and Blake came into view. If Holly was surprised that Blake was there, she didn't let it show as Chelsea enthusiastically bounced over to them. </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.” She said with a smile. </p><p>“Oh yeah, what are the chances?” Holly answered, sarcastically. </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Bobby could see Lottie flagging him down. Business was picking up a bit and it seemed they needed a bit of help. Given that Holly was standing in the way, he gently placed his hands on her waist so he could shuffle her forward and get past. </p><p>“Sorry, Lass.” He murmured, gently squeezing her sides. </p><p>Holly turned to give him an apologetic, soft smile while attempting to ignore the fluttering she felt at his hands on her waist. The action didn't go unnoticed by anyone else and everyone, including Blake, was smirking at her. </p><p>She cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact. “You guys might want to get a table, I'm gonna see if Seb needs any help.”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Sure.” Priya nodded with a smug smile. </p><p>Ignoring her friends completely, she wandered over to where the boys were setting up. They didn't have much equipment with them given that it was a small café. Just a couple of microphones, stands, an amp and an acoustic guitar. </p><p>“How's it going?” She asked cheekily, knowing they were almost done and she had nothing to assist in the process. </p><p>“Nearly done.” Nicky answered when it became clear that Seb wasn't going to. </p><p>The boys had also spoken to the other musicians that would be doing a few songs so they knew what was happening and when. That made things much easier for Holly, so she could just do what she was told and trust the boys to make the right decisions. </p><p>“Oh, you're going first by the way.” Nicky grinned, looking up from where he was putting a mic stand together. </p><p>A nervous wave washed over her and her eyes widened in a panic. “Why?” </p><p>“So you can show everyone how it's done.”</p><p>“I hate you so much.”</p><p>“Relax. You do this every time and things always turn out okay.” He said, taking up the comforting mentor role that he loved so much. “Plus it's super chill, so you can just be your regular goofy self.”</p><p>Holly narrowed her eyes at the jesting backhanded compliment and turned that look towards Seb as he started speaking. </p><p>“Yeah, if things go wrong, the only people that are gonna laugh at you are us.” Nicky shook his head, prompting Seb to be serious. “Relax, man. You'll be fine.”</p><p>She knew they were right, as usual but she wouldn't be a musician if she didn't get nervous for everything. There was something else that was getting her stressed out, too. </p><p>She'd done this a lot. Participating in small gigs over the years, even when she was a teenager. She had grown quite accustomed to performing in front of an audience and the arrival of Chelsea, Priya and Lucas was also a comfort to her. She didn't want to think about it but it was actually the thought of Bobby watching her that was making her nervous. </p><p>When it came to how she acted around him, she knew she could be her usual weird self but music was different. It was more personal, and she was really nervous to see what he would think about it. She did have an idea on how to make it more of a lighthearted experience, though, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Nicky had also agreed to play the guitar for her, so she only had one thing to worry about. Which, in her eyes, was just getting through this. </p><p>“Hello, everyone.” Nicky started after getting the microphone set up. The coffee shop quietened down and everyone's attention was drawn to them. “Welcome to the first Brew &amp; Bake acoustic session. It may be worth noting that we don't really know what we're doing but that's okay because we have Holly Kennedy here, starting us off, and showing us what <em> not </em>to do.”</p><p>The small crowd that had gathered in the coffee shop chuckled slightly and even more so when they saw Holly turn to glare playfully at Nicky.</p><p>“I resent that.”</p><p>“Am I wrong?” </p><p>Holly looked at Nicky for a moment before turning back to the small audience.</p><p>“Anyway,” She said, making a few people laugh quietly, “shall we get started?” </p><p>Holly moved towards the microphone, trying to ignore the nerves coiling in her stomach and somehow spoke with a confidence that she didn’t know she had. Nicky perched on a chair with the guitar he’d brought with him. </p><p>“Nicky’s gonna play for me so I don’t have to. The man has his uses.” She remarked with a light chuckle. “So the thing about the first song I’m gonna sing is that it’s dedicated to someone in the room that seems to think I have a backwards taste in music. You know who you are. And you’re wrong.” </p><p>She glanced over at Bobby and nearly lost it when she saw how his eyes were narrowed in playful suspicion. Oh, he knew what she was about to do. She pulled herself together again as Nicky began to play, and tried to put her focus on the music. </p><p>As he started strumming the guitar, the only thing Bobby could do was watch with his brow furrowed in suspicion. It only got worse as the melody sounded very familiar and Holly threw him another cheeky smile from behind the microphone. </p><p>He started to shake his head slightly as she opened her mouth to sing because <em> surely she wasn't going to- </em></p><p><em> “Blackbird singing in the dead of night.” </em> Oh, apparently she was. </p><p><em> “Take these broken wings and learn to fly.” </em> Wow. </p><p><em> “All your life,” </em>Why was he even surprised? </p><p>“<em>You were only waiting for this moment to arrive.” </em>Unbelievable. </p><p>Holly's eyes kept darting over to his as she sang, purely to watch his reaction, and if the look on her face was anything to go by, she was having the time of her life up there. </p><p>Bobby tried to put on the best annoyed face that he could but even he couldn't contain the smile twitching at his lips as he watched her. Shaking his head, rolling his eyes and laughing at the same time, he caught the attention of others in the room and it was Lucas that came to stand beside him, also watching in amusement. </p><p>“Alright there?” He muttered quietly with a knowing smirk. </p><p>“I hate her.” Bobby said, eyes never straying from Holly. </p><p>But the thing was, he didn't. It was actually quite the opposite. The only thing he could think as he watched the girl he liked singing a song he hated was that maybe, he <em> could </em>listen to the Beatles. She had an amazing voice that really shouldn’t have shocked him, given her music background, but he still found himself ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be at work. One could almost say that he was captivated by her. As she stood there, so in her element with a subtle smile on her face, warm eyes sparkling, Bobby came to a single conclusion. That he'd actually be more than happy to listen to any of their songs if Holly was the one singing them. </p><p>**********</p><p>The whole thing had gone off without a hitch and for that, everyone was relieved. Holly had got through her setlist perfectly fine, once again proving that Nicky and Seb were right. The other artists that had performed, had also done so seamlessly. </p><p>Now the flow of people in the usually quiet coffee shop had begun filtering out, and Holly was actually doing something useful and helping the boys to pack down the equipment. Until she found some more material to tease Seb with. </p><p>“Hold up, are you <em> smiling?” </em> She asked, seeing him grin slightly at his phone. </p><p>Seb looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. “No.” </p><p>“Who are you talking to?”</p><p>“Nobody.” </p><p>Holly frowned at him and turned to Nicky. “Nick?” </p><p>Not even hesitating, he gave her the answer she was looking for. “Her name’s Genevieve. They went on a date last week.” </p><p>She looked towards Seb again, face lighting up in a way that made the man in question want to drop the wires he’d begun wrapping and make a run for it. </p><p>“So when can I-” </p><p>“Never.” </p><p>“Please?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“But I wanna meet her.” </p><p>“Too bad.” </p><p>Rolling her eyes and sulking, Holly turned back to the mic stand that she was about to take apart and nearly dropped it when she did. </p><p>Throughout her banter with Nicky and Seb, it seemed she’d missed a lot. She’d missed the coffee shop door opening. She’d missed her friends, who had stayed behind, trying to throw her a warning look. She’d missed Lucas making his way over to her, perhaps to verbalise that warning and maybe offer her some kind of moral support. </p><p>Shock tore through her and she was stunned into silence when she realised that she had somehow missed Noah Buan entering the Brew &amp; Bake. </p><p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>